The Adventures of Wanda Maximoff
by Ariesque
Summary: COMPLETE Meet Wanda Maximoff. Sure she's angry and spiteful, but if you lived with a houseful of Boys, had an over protective, world domination oriented person for a father, and fell in love with a mad man, you wouldn't think the world was so hot either.
1. Brotherhood Woes

The Adventures of Wanda Maximoff  
  
By: Ariesque  
  
Rated: PG or PG-13  
  
Genre: Humor/Romance  
  
Cautions: Mild language and violence if you may.  
  
Disclaimer: Do not own X-Men Evo, or Arkham Ayslum.  
  
A/N: Another attempt at a journal, day by day. This one is brief, but it will probably grow longer. If anyone likes it enough, I will continue writing it. Takes place after "Chinaberry Tree..." but not exactly a sequel.

* * *

_November 1_  
  
Times have called for a journal for there is no one else to talk to about my stay here in the Brotherhood. Father ordered me to take up embroidery and clean the bathroom. I wonder how Rogue ever faired.  
  
_November 2  
_  
This is how my day went: Todd proposed to me, father threw him out of the house and flew at me for ever making Todd woo me to begin with. I am plagued with death threats, but they do not bother me.  
  
_November 3_  
  
Father has been treacherously nice to me today. How do I know? He actually said my name. Usually, he just calls me daughter to preserve his "bad guy" demeanor. He is a lousy father and I have Pietro to prove it. Father wants me to marry a rich man, not Todd who has bad teeth and carries ticks. To make him angry, I said I didn't mind Todd even though he smells horrendous, so Father flew at me again with so much rage that he turned beet red. I ran into my room and have decided it best not to go out anytime soon.  
  
Todd, on the other hand, seems to be extremely happy.   
  
_November 4_  
  
Exercised with Fred and his Richard Simmons tapes. Teased Lance who writes suicide songs since he no longer has Kitty, having lost her to Piotr. He vows to one day make Kitty his and put Piotr's head on a platter. Such violence.  
  
_November 5  
_  
Lazy day. My father, the idiot, tried to cook for the Brotherhood and blew up the crock pot as it was jammed with uncooked macaroni. He says I should really take up cooking for he cannot do anything of the like. I really shouldn't, for it would be a shame to end up like my father with the crock pot.   
  
_November 6_  
  
Picked off twenty fleas. I'll never get used to living with Todd.  
  
_November 7   
_  
Evil twin brother came home and started hurtling eggs at me outside the house, thinking it was funny. I tried hexing them away, but as soon as I did, Father came out and was smacked by all twelve of them. One hit his helmet so hard that now he has an impression between the eyes where the helmet once was. Pietro did not receive any blame; I was cracked and sent to my room.  
  
_November 8_  
  
Stole Ms. Harkness' book of Spells. There is one curse which gives a person boils. This could get interesting.  
  
_November 9_  
  
Tried the spell on Pietro but he is still evil Daddy's boy and boil free. I threw the book out of my bedroom window and it hit Father who was surveying the yard. I was smacked with the book and sent to my room.  
  
_November 10_  
  
Had a chance to talk to Rogue today. She and I never conversed before, but since I started living with the Brotherhood, I decided to go against my father's wish about never fraternizing with the enemy. She is radiant ever since she won the heart of Remy LeBeau, and I do not blame her. Rogue told me to set fire to the toilet and bribe Todd to take a shower in order to win my heart. I like her much better than any of the Brotherhood and wish she was my twin rather than that foul Pietro.   
  
_November 11  
_  
Fred slipped and fell on Todd during an exercise session. Exercising is now banned from the household. Fred is actually happy, since he burned all the tapes and has eaten most of the ice cream in the cellar. Father plans to send him to fat camp.  
  
_November 12_  
  
Warren Worthington III came over today, so the boys and I cleaned the place up the best we could. He is a very nice man with blond hair and cleft chin and does not swagger or sway or drawl like some men do. He sat and talked with me and I was happy, but Father was not pleased when he found out Warren lived in a museum. Said that I could do better, but I beg to see why, for it was Father's wish that he should come today. Then, Todd set Warren's wings on fire [out of jealously, no doubt], and Lance made a grab for the fire extinguisher, but not knowing how to use it, sprayed the white goo on himself. I splashed Warren's wings with the water from a nearby flower vase, killing the flames. I offered to treat his wounds, but Warren politely declined, saying he best be going and never return. I have kicked Todd for ruining this meeting and spent the rest of the day moping in my room.  
  
_November 13_  
  
I overheard Father talking with evil twin. He told Pietro that the disgraceful John was sent to Arkham Ayslum today after being ruled insane over all instances. Pfuit, I do not believe there is such a sentence or Asylum. Only in the comic books, I always say.  
  
_November 14_  
  
Suitor #2 was a surprise. Victor Creed came in wearing a tux and a sheepish smile on his face. Father must really be worried about me. I bet his most dreaded nightmare is about me, forty years from now, not only as an old maid but also a HAG. I think it is because I told him once that I wanted to become Agatha Harkness, and since then, he has been wanting to marry me off, even though I am only eighteen.  
  
Anyway, I got rid of the hairy man with Catnip on Todd, because I made a deal with the Toad that if he wears Catnip, I will give him the pillow I sleep on. Father thought Creed had a liking toward Todd and sent him away.  
  
I now have no pillow, but my dignity remains.  
  
_November 15_  
  
Rogue, though a wonder, cannot relate to having evil fathers. She told me that my dad only wants the best for his girl, even if the best means Victor Creed.  
  
All is Bleak. Even Rogue, who once read Anne Rice, now reads Gone with the Wind, so I have no one I can associate with about my troubles. Damn that LeBeau for giving her a reason for living.   
  
_November 16_  
  
Took out Harkness' book once more, wanting to make ointment for burns if Pietro ever tries to strike a match on my hand again. Stirred in the wormwood and tested it on Lance, and so far so good.  
  
_November 17_  
  
Lance developed a rash from the ointment and had to go to the hospital to be treated. Father cracked me a good one and sent me to my room for endangering my comrade's skin. Oh fie, for the life of me.  
  
_November 18_  
  
It is a wonder as to how I lived to tell my sad tale up to now. I avoided learning embroidery at all costs and have finished cooking a vegetable souffle instead. When my evil twin saw what I was making, he immediately ordered pizza, so now no one would even touch my creation. I took the whole pot, tasted it, decided I was not made to cook, and joined the others for pizza.  
  
_November 19  
_  
Today I ran away from the Brotherhood home and Todd's fleas and Freddie's exercise tapes and Lance's suicide songs. Ran away from the growing weeds which Pietro waters daily, the stupid spell book of Ms. Harkness, of my father's evil will to marry me off and start a new life with a rich husband and five children.   
  
I took all the money in Father's bank account and rode the train out of Massachusetts and do not know where I am going.   
  
_November 20_   
  
Got off at Gotham City. I plan to find out if the rumors are true and if St. John Allerdyce really was sent to Arkham Asylum and resides there currently for a failed attempt on Remy LeBeau's life. Since I am already here, I will look for it. And maybe Batman.


	2. Gotham City Jeopardy

The Adventures of Wanda Maximoff  
  
By: Ariesque  
  
Rated: PG or PG-13  
  
Genre: Humor/Romance  
  
Cautions: Mild language and violence if you may.

* * *

_November 21  
_  
No Batman, just John. It appears he has escaped or been released from the heavily secured asylum and since I cannot sleep, I shall write of the happenings of today as best as I can remember them:  
  
I entered a Starbucks not too far away from the station--so different were the surroundings, I realized this certainly was not Bayville anymore. Ordered a triple double shot, figuring it was going to be a long night.  
  
It was.  
  
The cafe was deserted save for one person who was sitting on the couch, face buried in a newspaper. The place was filled with the low whir of the blender, but I could hear someone talking lowly: now, lass. Gotham City is a bloody place to be at dah middle of dah night..."  
  
At first, I couldn't tell if he was talking to me or to himself. I decided it best to tell him off and leave.  
  
"Keep to yourself, Buster," I blurted, rather rudely come to think of it. But it seemed appropriate for I didn't need another person on my back--I get enough of that back at the Brotherhood, thank you very much.  
  
"_What?!"_ came the response, and down went the newspaper. A shock of orange hair and eyes the color of a clear blue sky appeared, and I, taken aback, was speechless.  
  
This, dear diary, was the disgraceful St. John Allerdyce.   
  
What was he doing there I haven't the faintest clue, but a maddening glow was about him, as he was a wonder at first glance. He suddenly grinned, but it wasn't a nice smile. It clearly exemplified what insanity he held inside of him.  
  
A mocha latte in his hand, he smirked, gaily. "Buster, am I, as you are Wanda Maximoff, daughter of Magneto, twin of Pietro..."   
  
"I know who I am," I told him, irritably. "And I know who you are..."  
  
He cut me off, though.  
  
"Fancy yah remember! Was it dah hair or dah gorgeous smile?" Before I could reply, he spoke again. "Wanda! I remember yah now--little as it is. Magneto didn't like yah near the acolytes... come now, what have yah done so horribly dat yah had tah run away?"   
  
I told him it was none of his business.  
  
Lackadaisically, he shrugged. "Couldn't stand him, huh? Your father's a knave, but yah already know dat."  
  
"He sent me to the Brotherhood."  
  
"Well that explains it. You could go mad in dat house. Or, yah could join the X-Men and really go crazy, like I did."  
  
I did not like the conversation for I did not understand a word he was saying. "I do not need to stay here and listen to you gab," I mentioned, heading for the door.  
  
"Then where _will _you stay?" Brooding question. I stopped, obviously caught off-guard. "Were you plannin' on stayin' at a Motel 6? Gotham is dangerous, Sheila."  
  
_ Gotham is dangerous_. I looked over at him, incredulously.   
  
"Oh," I muttered, angry to have not thought things through very well, "I supposed you can propose a better idea?"  
  
"Depends. Would yah think it's a better idea?" From a mad man? Very doubtful.  
  
So I said, "Maybe. Would _you_ think it's a better idea?"  
  
"What about if I show you?" He approached me and took me by the arm. I could have easily flung him away--he couldn't have been any stronger than Lance--but I was curious. I did not know where he would take me, how far we would go. But I did not resist his hold as he pulled me after him, out of Starbucks, and into the chill of the night. We walked in silence for a mile or two, and finally came across a lone bar, which closely resembled a shanty. St. John pushed open the giant doors and immediately started walking upstairs to the second story. He fumbled in his pockets for his keys, found them, opened the door. The room smelled of burning coals, and fire danced daintily on millions of candles set all over the room.   
  
The flames sickened me. It was a wonder why the shanty had not burned to the ground yet.   
  
John explained he was given a job downstairs as a bartender. The room came with the job. "Lucky too. Asked to have it. They say this place is haunted but you don't believe in ghosts, do you?" he winked at me and gestured towards a bed. "I wouldn't go out, if I were you," he continued, "Gotham is dangerous." Those words again. He must really be serious about not leaving.   
  
John left for he has a night shift to work. There are the questions, like how did he get out of the asylum and if Batman really does exist. But for now, I lay awake, cursing the triple double shot and wondering if ghosts can knock over candles.   
  
_November 22_  
  
John told me he was on probation. He had been showing true emotions and enough sanity for the board to release him to the public. He says he is stable, but I will find a spell that will expel all remaining demons which haunt his mind.  
  
John has nicknamed me Vapid Vanda because I am dull and wish to sleep all day. I hid my head under my arms and prayed my headache would go away. Twice I have hexed all the fire to die, and twice Pyro came to relite his candles.

_November 23_  
  
John does not seem insane, but he is rather mysterious. I was sitting up today, feeling a bit better from the coffee two days ago. It had settled and the migraine had passed. John, seeming to make use of his time, made a hat out of newspaper and placed it on his head. He was a bit disappointed when I didn't find him funny.  
  
"Wanda," he said, pulling up a chair to sit near me. He said my name so seriously, I was a bit surprised. "Why don't yah ever laugh?"  
  
"I laugh," I answered, crossly. "I chortle at my father when he plans to dominate the world."  
  
John looked bored. "Oh, anyone could laugh at dat. What I mean is, yah never laugh at anythin' really funny."  
  
"You are not really funny, if that's what you mean. Laughs are not necessarily caused by insane gestures and remarks."   
  
"But insanity is mighty funny, doncha think?" A corner of his mouth dipped into an odd smile.   
  
"There is no reasoning with you," I decided. The odd smile turned into an odd frown.  
  
"Ah, so there is a rebellious flame in yah! No wonder Magneto didn't want yah tah join us."  
  
"You are mad," I rasped, with a tone of finality. "You are evil and you mock me and..."  
  
"I let yah sleep in my bed. Fer shame!" His eyes sparkled with his interruption. Outraged, I grabbed the newspaper cap and crumbled it between my hands. With that, I threw it at him, and he laughed.   
  
I yelled that he was a reprobate and wished he went to Hell.  
  
"Oh, I like yah!" he cried, rushing out the door, just as my hands glowed, itching to hex him. I was fuming, but naturally, let my anger cool down.   
  
One of these days I shall claw his odd expressions off his face.   
  
_November 24_  
  
We went out to walk around Gotham City. There is not much to see with the tall buildings, but there is a skating rink and the infamous Arkham Asylum. John chased the squirrels and the birds and almost got hit by a passing truck. He showed me where the bat signal is displayed and ordered ice cream even though it's 50 degrees here. Pyro told me that once he lit the back of Father's limo while Daddy was inside to see what he would do. Apparently the right thing, since he is still alive [curse him].  
  
So then John turned back to degrading me, calling me Vapid Vanda once again, so I yelled I'd show him who is vapid, and threw my ice cream. It hit him squarely on his face and for a while it stuck there, cone and all. It was all so absurd, that I laughed out loud.  
  
When finally I could stop laughing, we walked back to his room and here I have stayed while John washes his face. He tries to make me think he is hurt, but he smiles proudly at hearing my laughter.  
  
One of my better days.   
  
_November 25_  
  
Awoke to the door slamming. It was John, bag in hand. He greeted me a good morning as I rolled over to sit up.   
  
"Castin' any spells lately, Witch Wanda?" There must be no end to his name-calling.  
  
"Haven't the faintest idea what you are talking about. I just woke up." He handed me the brown bag.   
  
"It was a jest, Sheila. Stop being serious." I looked into the package. There laid a few biscotti. "A breakfast," he explained, his clear blue eyes dancing. "It's what I've been havin' each mornin' since my release." I still did not believe he was on probation. He must have slept with someone to have his way.   
  
I muttered my thanks and began munching. He watched me for a second, and then, as if possessed with a faint spirit, crept near me.   
  
"We should be leaving around nine," he told me, settling a safe distance from me. I looked up, my throat dry, wondering. "The train leaves at nine-fifty."  
  
"Leave?! Are you saying I should go?" His eyes danced.  
  
"It's been four days, Sheila. Doncha think yer folks are lookin' for yah?" I snorted.  
  
"Dubious, John. Why can't I stay here?" It was his turn to snort.  
  
"Seriously? I want my bed back." He said it sarcastically, but there was truth behind his words. Still, I was indignant.  
  
"Tell me then, why let me stay here in the first place?"  
  
He said that he hadn't seen anyone he knew for awhile, and he didn't mind my company.   
  
"But yer father shall kill me if he finds out where yah are; what I am doin' with yah."   
  
"I hate him, so it doesn't matter. If you take me to the station, I will jump the next train to Atlanta." John's eyes mocked me; they laughed at me so.  
  
"And where do yah intend tah go after dat? Yah were lucky tah run intah me here; who awaits yah down there?" I frowned at how he wanted to get me home.  
  
"I will manage."  
  
He was very blunt. "No, yah won't." Is there any reasoning with a mad man? "I will ride the train with yah to Bayville, love, so yah don't board any other train."  
  
"We must compromise," I declared, and his face twisted into mock seriousness. "I leave Gotham, and you shall do something for me."  
  
"I already am, riding dah train with yah."  
  
"That is for your benefit. I want to run away." He sighed, giving in.   
  
"Fine. What is it yah want?"  
  
I told him of my father wanting to marry me off, sending suitor after suitor for me. "You, St. John, shall help me rid the suitors."  
  
"Oh Wanda, I could never do dat. Dey will send me back tah Arkham if I play with fire."  
  
"Then yah shall pose as my boyfriend."  
  
He laughed out loud. "We've only met four days ago..."  
  
"I didn't say real boyfriend," I interrupted, annoyed. "You will just pretend to be one until my father gives in and stops sending suitors. It will have to work. It must work." There was a far-off look in his eyes, as if memories buried suddenly resurfaced.  
  
"It shall work," John finally said, agreeing with my situation. "But yah must promise dat yah will not love me."   
  
I almost cracked a smile. Love a crazy man? _Inconceivable._ So we shook hands, and I followed him out the door.  
  
We boarded the train almost an hour ago and I plan to fall asleep. A tinge of fear trickles in me; I wonder if Father will find me before I arrive.  
  
_November 26  
_  
Wonder: we are not back yet. The train seems to crawl two miles per hour. I enjoy just sitting here, not being reminded of my fate. John is asleep across from me, lighter in hand. Even in an unconscious state, his face rears insanity.   
  
It is a beautiful face.  
  
_November 27_  
  
Finally arrived. We walked from the station to the Brotherhood home, St. John telling stories that he heard at Arkham about the Joker and Batman. I almost believed them too, until he said that Batman shook his hand when John burned the Joker. It was just another lunatic's story after that. When we arrived at the porch, I glanced up sadly at the house. Just how I left it: dreary, sullen, ugly shanty. I almost cried. John grinned at me, seeing the pained look on my face.  
  
"Oh, Vapid Vanda, don't be so sad. I'm not dead." I smiled at him, an awkward smile. John seemed proud. "Yah have a knack for smiling, love." He then pulled me close and dropped his head to the side. His lips came to the side of my face and my cheeks blushed. A short peck, nothing much. He looked at me satisfied, and that's when I saw the Brotherhood, standing on the porch, gawking. Todd was actually sniveling.   
  
John released me then, laughing to himself, leaving me to receive disapproval from them. Pietro, breaking the stunned silence, spat that he was telling Father that I had a boyfriend.   
  
I told him to do so; let the fun begin.

* * *

Thank you to those who reviewed--I am greatly appreciatve.


	3. Anger is my Middle Name

The Adventures of Wanda Maximoff  
  
By: Ariesque  
  
Rated: PG or PG-13  
  
Genre: Humor/Romance  
  
Disclaimer: X-Men Evo nor Arkham Asylum belongs me.  
  
Cautions: Mild language and violence if you may.  
  
A/N: I am grateful to you all who have read and reviewed. It keeps me writing, to the say the least.

* * *

_November 28_  
  
When I came downstairs for breakfast this morning, I found an awful sight awaiting me in the dining room.  
  
There, believe it or not, sat the members of the Brotherhood, sitting at the long table, with my father at the farthest corner. When I entered, they all looked up, very eerily, and stared.  
  
Without further ado, I asked, "What's wrong? Did somebody die?" Never in the history of the house has its members gathered around the table before. Usually, everyone just brings their food to their rooms to eat.   
  
Father looked at me and with an innocent face and asked what ever did I mean?   
  
"This!" I motioned wildly to them. "What's going on?"  
  
"Stop spazing," Pietro ordered, pulling out a chair next to him. "We're just having a meeting."  
  
"Meeting?" Never in the history of the Brotherhood has its members gathered for a meeting, let alone breakfast. "Why?"  
  
"You ask too many questions, daughter," Father told me, annoyed. "There are eggs on the stove. Get some and have a seat."  
  
I wanted to object, but decided it was best to find out what was going on. Taking the food [undercooked by Lance], I sat next to Pietro and waited to see what would happen.  
  
"Now that the last Brotherhoodian is here, we can begin. This meeting is now in session." A gavel appeared in Father's giant hand and he banged it on the table. "Good Morning, Brotherhoodians. I am pleased that you all could make it here. First case of the day, Wanda's dating St. John Allerdyce. Anyone willing to start the debate?" Debate?! When has my private life become a debate???  
  
"I would, yo," Todd piped up, holding up a feeble hand and shooting me an evil glance. "I vouch that she should not date him."  
  
"Reason?" Father wanted to know. I tightened my lips and shot the same glance at Todd who merely shrugged. "He's not a good influence. We should have banned his existence from the beginning, yo."  
  
"All in favor for this request?" Father asked. Everyone but me said 'Aye'. "Anyone against?" I spoke up.  
  
"This matter is none of your concern." Father's mouth formed a fantastic frown.  
  
"I think it is, because you are my daughter who is about to date a _mad _man." He stroked his chin. "Did you hear me? John Allerdyce, as ruled by the council of Arkham, is completely insane."   
  
"Like I could tell the difference from any one of these clowns," I replied, sweeping my hand in front of the others' faces. There were a few gasps and a squeak from Fred, before Father rose an arm and everything became silent once more. "And besides, you don't object Pietro dating."  
  
Father shot Pietro a troubled glance. Apparently, he didn't know.   
  
"That's off topic!" Pietro blurted out, rising from his chair and pointing a finger at me. "Father, make her get back on subject!"   
  
Father sniffed. "I will deal with you later, Pietro." My brother sank back in his seat, dejectedly. Turning to me, Father sniffed again. "I haven't the patience to deal with this. So I will compromise. If you don't date John, I will not let you see any of the X-Men again."  
  
"What?!" I got to my feet so fast that I knocked my chair over. "That's not a compromise!"  
  
"Oh? Well, it's what I want. Daughter, you disappoint me."  
  
"Perhaps I haven't made it clear, daddy." I hexed him and his chair to the wall, and he actually cringed. "IwanttodateJohn."  
  
"It isn't that simple, Wanda," he said, and I could recognize a hint of fear in his voice. I enjoyed it tremendously.  
  
"Yes, father, it can be. You don't even know John..."  
  
"I know enough!" Father yelled, convinced he did. "He's mad and he's got you crazy..."  
  
I hexed the table over. One glance at the "Brotherhoodians" made it clear they were ready to bolt. Fred's face was a sheet of terror.   
  
"I-I think I'll take back what I said," Todd stuttered. "S-She can date John if she wants."  
  
"All in favor?" I asked, giving each of them a wry look. Several 'ayes' were said, and I released Father who stood, shaking.   
  
"I expect we will see Allerdyce on Thursday, perhaps?" he steadied his voice to conceal his uneasiness.   
  
I nodded. It was settled--I could date John. So now the question is, where to find him?  
  
_November 29_  
  
No sign of Pyro. Pietro shoots me wicked glares and Father gives me the smile he makes whenever he is about to beat Xavier at chess. If only I could know where John is.  
  
_November 30  
_  
The wait is killing me. And this: what if John doesn't show up again? What if he went back to Gotham and went back on his word? I shall seek him out myself and claw his eyes out, the turd. Why doesn't he come?  
  
_December 1_  
  
The day went by without a trace of the pyromaniac, so I decided I would find and kill him for making me wait. At dinnertime, the doorbell rang and I ran to the door. It was the pizza guy, Ron, with the regular large pan and stuffed crust pizzas. I paid for the food and as I was turning to shut the door with my foot, someone asked if I needed help. It made me pause for a second because nobody in the house was that courteous, so after trying to look over the boxes--eight in all--the person took half of them from me and there I stood, facing St. John with my mouth hanging wide open like the idiot that I am.  
  
"Take it you're surprised to see me?" he finally asked, a wide grin playing on his lips.  
  
"Didn't think you'd show at all, " I replied, coming back to my senses. He laughed, and mockingly said he was hurt.  
  
"No trust in me, I see how it is." He followed me inside to where the Brotherhood sat, watching reruns of I Dream of Genie on Nick and Nite [1]. Father was with them for he secretly dreams of Genie himself, but when he saw John, he quickly shut off the T.V. and stood up.   
  
"Allerdyce," he sneered, grabbing his cape and putting it on in a whirl. "I did not expect you so soon, or I would have..."  
  
"Poisoned my food? Sent dogs after me?" John did not seem sarcastic, and Father wasn't appreciating it. "Well, since I am here, might as well eat, right? Starved," he rubbed his stomach to emphasize his statement. We filed into the dining room as Pietro set up the dinnerware in a flash [literally]. There was a fumbling over the boxes as John sat next to me, whispered that he'd take care of everything, and took some pieces for himself and me.  
  
After everyone received their pieces, and Fred his box, Father asked John if he had a job.  
  
"Temporarily a bartender in Gotham. It comes with boarding." He grinned and Father flashed a scowl.  
  
"Well, Allerdyce, it seems you've come a long way from being mad." John widened his grin.  
  
"Call me John, please, Dad." The word flopped out of his mouth casually. Pietro's eyes bulged in their sockets; Lance let his pizza hang halfway out of his mouth. And Father, oh wonderful Father--his face became white like the cheese he was eating. After a deafening silence, daddy roused himself.  
  
"Don't say that again," he croaked, viciously. "Now tell me why you want to date Wanda and why I should not rip the spine out of your back."  
  
John raised an eyebrow. "Wouldn't yah like to hear how we met?"  
  
Father sniffed. "No, I wouldn't. Actually, I'm more interested in what I can do to make you leave her alone. You're ruining her!" He gestured at me, and I chewed in spite of it all. John had the audacity to laugh.  
  
"Magneto, yah haven't changed!" Father frowned.  
  
"That's Lord Magneto to you, and I don't think I want to change. Now, what'll it take for you to leave? Money? Power? I could give it all." He wasn't joking either. Father could do whatever he wanted. But John didn't want it all. He frowned back at dad and laid a sly arm around my shoulders.   
  
Father's eyebrows jumped cautiously--this was just too amusing.  
  
"I want Wanda, Lord Magneto." John looked at me intently and there was a softness to his gaze. "I can't see why yah won't let me date the Sheila. She's plenty pretty and I'm not as half as bad as I seem."  
  
"Don't give in, Dad," Pietro hissed to Father. "He's only trying to make it seem like he loves Wanda."  
  
John's eyes flashed. "Shut up, brat," he rasped so angrily, that Pietro actually cowered back. He turned to Father for support, but dad was busy thinking about what to say.  
  
"Yes, Pietro, do shut up. Ah, I know! If you really do say you love my daughter, fine, I believe you." John furrowed his brow and I knew what he was thinking. Father doesn't give in that easily--there must be something more.  
  
Oh, and there was.  
  
"But I forbid you to ever see her again." I was about to protest, but John held up his hand.  
  
The Aussie stood up, throwing down his napkin. "Then I best be goin' then." His face was stone. "But you are aware dat yar hurtin' Wanda more than yah could ever hurt me..."  
  
Father cut him off, though. "It would be best if you left now." He opened the door for John, who walked casually out the door. Shocked beyond comprehension, I stared after him who had abandoned me. I didn't understand: why was he going, and so soon? Father came back grinning, carrying Absolut bottles, announcing that this called for a celebration. With that, he went into his room and hasn't been seen since.   
  
I, Wanda Maximoff, have never been shamed like this before in my life. Therefore, I have never been so furious in my life. I will sneak out and confront John myself, even if I have to go back to Gotham to wring his chicken neck.   
  
**TOP THREE THINGS THAT HAVE SHAMED ME**  
  
1.) This incident  
  
2.) Finding out Magneto was my father.  
  
3.) When I caught Pietro wearing my high boots. His explanation was that they fit him perfectly.  
  
_December 2_  
  
I quietly slipped out of my room, checking first to see that Father was wasted enough to make him sleep until morning, then ran as fast as my legs could carry me over Brotherhood grounds and into John. It seems he had been walking just outside, probably contemplating whether to come back and make fun of me or not. Father doesn't exactly have the security system that Xavier has, so anyone could go in and out without being detected.   
  
Anyway, when I caught my breath and found the regular pace of my heart, I started yelling and screaming and I think I kicked him, but I was definitely saying something. So John had to shush me up and, between laughs, managed to put his hand over my mouth.   
  
"Hush, darling! Someone will hear yah!" I hexed him away and he skidded across the street.   
  
"How dare you try to talk sweet with me! After all that arguing with Father, you had to give in!" I don't think I've ever quite explained how furious I can get, so what I did next can sum it up. I started picking up cars to hurl and hoped to nick John in the arm, but then one of the flying cars hit me, sending me wheeling into a bush. The vehicles in mid-air suddenly slammed into the road, their alarms went off, dogs started barking, I banged my head hard on the sidewalk, and that is all I remember.  
  
The next thing I know, I'm in my bed, it's about noon, and Todd is sitting in the chair next to me. No John in sight.  
  
Todd told me I had stayed in bed all morning and he just came up to see what was wrong. No talk of cars or horns or John.  
  
John, John, John. I wonder what has happened to him.  
  
_December 3_  
  
I hadn't to wonder too much about the pyromaniac--when I woke up this morning, he was leaning against my door, a smug yet anxious look on his face. I covered my head with the bed covers and told him to go to Hell.  
  
"You've told me dat before," he said, sounding amused. "Say somethin' new." He plucked the sheets from me and I glared at him, hoping I would make him melt.   
  
I was disappointed.  
  
"How did you get in?" I asked, looking past him. John shrugged.  
  
"Yar father isn't dah best in keeping' predators out of dah house. Just snuck in and promised four pints of Baskin-Robbins to Freddie if he'd watch your door while I'm here. I have exactly five minutes tah talk tah yah and get out." He looked at his watch. "Make dat four minutes and fifty-two seconds."  
  
"There isn't much to say to me," I told him. "You don't want to help and I understand that John Allerdyce goes back on his word. You're just like Daddy when he wants to poison Xavier in his sleep, but never does." Something horrid flashed in John's clear blue eyes, and he sneered.  
  
"So I'm like yar sorry-ass Father, eh?" He sounded insulted and pleased at the same time. "Well Wanda, I'll have yah know dat I wasn't plannin' on walkin' out on yah like dat. I'm dignified, believe it or not. So I'm not allowed to 'date' you; so what? Dat doesn't mean I can't charm yah intah submission, does it?" I looked at him, completely lost in this conversation.   
  
"Are you saying you're coming back?"  
  
"Tah win yar heart, and prove dat John Allerdyce is no Eric Lehnsherr." He glanced at his watch. "My, my. Freddie will want his ice cream and I would want tah escape with my life." He stepped to the door and I grinded my teeth.  
  
"I don't care if you come back," I spat, anger in my voice. "You mean nothing to me, St. John." He stared at me, and there was that impish grin again, plain as day on his face.   
  
"I think I do, Vapid Vanda." He was gone before I had a chance to retort.   
  
**THINGS TO DO TODAY**  
  
-look up spells that will distort faces  
  
-take father's brandy and hide it in Pietro's room  
  
-buy toilet paper   
  
-ask Lance to teach you how to do a donut  
  
_December 4_  
  
When my head felt a bit better, I went out again, this time passing by the Xavier Institute. Rogue was sitting underneath a great oak with Remy who lazily strummed a guitar [2]. When she noticed me, her arm shot up and waved.  
  
"Wanda!" she cried, jumping to her feet and running to meet me. I noticed her face was distressed and it shocked me, though I couldn't imagine why.  
  
Asking her what was the matter, Rogue sighed, a horrible, long sigh. "It's ahwful," she said, looking at Remy who had joined her side.  
  
"Awful?" The way she said it made my blood run cold.  
  
"Well, ahwful for us. We just learned John got out of Arkham ahwhile ahgo."   
  
"Why, what is bad about that?"  
  
Rogue and Remy glanced at each other, and the former thief turned to me with a strained smile.  
  
"Let's walk, shall we Wanda?" I looked hurriedly at Rogue, but she turned back to the tree, folding her arms in front of her. Remy and I strolled away until we were a safe distance away from the girl, before he said, "Rogue is a bit, er, worried."  
  
"About John?" He shook his head.  
  
"About me. Y' see, John an' I had a little scurvy fight back in t' day..." Oh, that. When John shot Remy [3]. So Rogue was scared of John for fear of him taking her beau's life. Understandable.  
  
So, maybe it was a good thing I'm not allowed to date John. Rogue is my only friend, and therefore, it would be rotten to get together with someone who causes her so much misery.

* * *

[1] The last time I had cable was in third grade and I'm not so sure if they still have Nick at Nite. Oh, woe thee who hath no cable.  
  
[2] Remy doesn't play the guitar but wouldn't it be pretty to think that he does?  
  
[3] Reference to "Chinaberry Tree…".  
  
Next: Wanda is introduced to the world of dating.   
  
Will she be able to keep her promise of not loving John?  
  
Will John's history affect their relationship?  
  
…stay tuned… 


	4. The Courtship

The Adventures of Wanda Maximoff

By: Ariesque

Rated: PG or PG-13

Genre: Humor/Romance

Disclaimer: Characters do not belong me.

Cautions: Mild language and violence if you may.

A/N: Sorry for the slow update. I went to a series of camps over the summer, and then school started so I have been juggling homework and mellophone practicing while writing this story. Hopefully I'm not making anyone madder than I am myself. Also, there is mention of Wicker Park in my story, which obviously does not belong to me. I don't even know why I put it in here. But I did and here it will stay.

Dedication: To all who have reviewed! {dances happy dance}

* * *

_December 5_

Hmm. I found a note in my locker at school. It said: _December 7, I'll be there._

Argh. I half know it's from John, but it could be from Todd, although I don't understand how either of them could have gotten hold of my locker number. Maybe it was meant for someone else's locker, and that's what I am hoping.

_Later_

I met Rogue on my way home, since the Institute is not very far from the Brotherhood House. She was sitting under the Great Oak, reading Poe's poetry when I greeted her a good afternoon. The Southerner glanced up at me and smiled graciously.

"Well, dis is a swell surprise," she drawled, getting to her feet. "What have yah been up tah?"

I admitted not much and started to walk with her. She suddenly bent over and opened a folded piece of paper that was on the ground. I recognized it as the note from earlier and waited until she was done reading it.

"Oh Ah see," she said, giving me a sly eye. I shrugged.

"It's my "boyfriend" who isn't my boyfriend." She looked at me worriedly, and I explained that it was a long story.

"Well, where is he plannin' tah yah?"

"Nosy are we?" I asked, and she laughed.

"Ah'm starting to act lahke Jeanie," she rasped and we grinned at each other. She then proposed that we should double date, because she'd like to meet him. Knowing their terms, I tried telling her my "boyfriend" was John, but she wouldn't hear it. Said something about wanting to be surprised.

Oh will she ever be surprised.

_December 6_

I have heard that the Bayville stream, which flows through the wooded part of Bayville, is completely frozen over as it is early December. There is also talk about it being dangerous because people are known to fall right through the ice. Maybe I will string up Pietro and leave him there, the Devil take him. He came into my room in the middle of the night and snatched my comforter. I now have a runny nose and horrible temper and want brother out, but Father says to think none about it. The Devil take him too.

_December 7_

Eight o'clock rolls along, and I am sitting in front of my mirror, observing my hair and how much it has grown since I've cut it. Approving of the shoulder length and how the layers came out nicely, the doorbell rings, and since the Boys went out to the movies [I declined because whenever I go, I end up buying all the food] I answer it. And what do you know? There stood John, smartly dressed and carrying a bonquet of roses the color of burgundy. He looked at me, taking in my pajamas and scrubbed down face, knowing there was something definitely wrong with this picture.

"Well, either yah or me is wrongly dressed for the occasion," he acknowledged. I crossed my arms over my chest and frowned at him.

"What occasion? What's going on?" I guess I looked lost, for John smiled his sympathetic smile I've only seen him use on me.

"Ah, well, Wanda, I personally would like tah take yah out tonight." I dropped my jaw.

"Out? As in...a date?" John gave me a skeptical look.

"Fair Dinkum! What boyfriend would not take their girl out? And as the Beatles once sang, I would lose that girl if I didn't." He smirked at his own comment, before observing my blank stare and immediately understood. "Oh, did yah not get my note dat I left in your locker?"

A gong sounded in my head. "Oh. I...forgot." And I wasn't lying either.

John growled. "Geez Vapid Vanda, dah one thing someone--anyone--does fer yah, and yah ruin it. I seem tah be more romantic than you, and I'm a_ guy_."

I told him that I would hit him if what he said was not true, but it was.

He huffed, putting the roses aside and stepping away from the porch. "I have reasons to leave yah high and dry, but no. I will not. Instead I tell yah dis-- in decorated language: I loathe yer ignorance tah mah note but I refuse tah leave because once again mah love, yah have compelled me tah stay. Puttin' it simply: go change--we're going to a show."

"But I just ate," I whined, "and I am very comfortable in my pajamas, thank you very much." This did not satisfy John, who hurriedly stepped inside, much to my surprise and irritation.

"Those are horrible excuses, Vapid Vanda. Never use them again." He glared at me and continued, "I paid a lot of money fer dese tickets an' I'm not gonna see them go tah waste befer mah eyes. Therefore, yah are goin' tah change an' get in yer father's car an' we shall rush because dah show starts at 8:30." I meant to protest, I did. But he gave me such a sour face, that I pulled on my scarlet slip and he drove to the Massachusetts Bayville Theater, where we watched a special screening of Wicker Park.

I've never been to a movie with the Aussie before, and I'm glad I haven't. He snapped for the credits, threw popcorn at the screen whenever Josh Hartnett kissed someone, and got into a fight with someone in the front row because John threw his empty tub and it landed on that person's head. He then got us kicked out of the theater, wasting the tickets in the end, but he didn't seem to mind, driving to BlueJay Blues for their famous banana splits. As we sat on top of Father's car with the desserts, I questioned him about Rogue, and why she should cower from him other than because he's mad?

John snorted in response, and dug his spoon into the ice cream. "Rogue an' I have lived in different worlds since we've known each other. She just doesn't like what I've done tah Remy. I guess I could see why: it's like I shot her too." I glanced at him, finding his head turned towards the sky, mind and memory far from this world. What could he be thinking about? It was as if he once had feelings for Rogue.

It's a daunting explanation. But in every respect, valid.

And I can't think of any reason why I care.

_December 8_

Father has just given me his updated list of things that Daughter Dearest shouldn't do. Pusch, what a waste of a perfectly good tree to create such a thing.

**THINGS DAUGHTER SHOULD NOT DO:**

-DO NOT threaten to stuff Pietro's nose and mouth with toilet paper

-DO NOT date John because he is MAD

-DO NOT perform CPR by hexing the person into a wall a couple of times

-DO NOT tell Pietro the Flash is faster than him

-DO NOT order Todd to shine my shoes just to get rid of him. I can do that myself

-DO NOT threaten Pietro at all. Just don't do it

-DO NOT tease Lance about being a loner. He's just not good with people is all

-DO NOT give Fred the rejection number and say it is from Jean.

-DO NOT hide my brandy bottles in Pietro's room.

Father doesn't permit me to have any fun.

_December 9_

Skimmed through the Book of Spells and found a curse of putrid throat. I need a few snake tongues, but have everything else. I asked Lance about where to get some, and he will look into it.

_December 10_

I pulled on my olive green cardigan this morning on top of a mint cut sleeved dress as I checked the time. 7:30 a.m. Should have been at school by then. Father always said I couldn't be punctual even if I tried. I personally dislike the school I go to--_Bayville's School for Aspiring Young Ladies_-- which happened to be first choice of Father's. I walk there every morning, though I take some days off if I can.

Like today. But it's not like I expected to skip today.

I was about a quarter of a mile away from the Home, when suddenly, out of nowhere, St. John Allerdyce appears as I cross the main street that leads to my school. Shocked, I back away, and we stand at either corner of the street, staring at each other.

The Aussie, apparently finding this amusing, smirked. "So we meet again, Sheila," he called over the passing cars. "Where to this time? The local Coffee Bean or the Third Street store[1]?"

Hardly flattered, I frowned. "For your information, I'm going to school. And I'd like to get there undisturbed, if you'll let me." I walked across the street just as the traffic sign turned green. But going past him I could not. John immediately jumped into my way, and declared he had a surprise for me.

"Can it not wait?" I rasped, tapping my toes in my flats. Not that I wanted to go to school. It's just that if I don't get out of the street by 7:45, Father comes riding up in his limo and tries to find me, to make sure I'm not taking so much time getting there. But John--that evil pyro--, he stood in my way, and gave me that odd grin of his, knowing full well that I knew he would not budge, even if it was the end of the world and lava was spilling down on us. Wouldn't budge even if God Himself asked him to.

"It's fer today and today only," he declared, waving two tickets in front of me. "Wouldn't yah want tah find out what it is?"

"Not if my life depended on it," I said, airily, stepping aside. John glanced at me, and a flash of insanity crossed his face.

"Well," he said, dully, walking out into the middle of the street, "then mine does." The light turned green, and cars flew past him, zipping, honking, cursing, people leaning out of their windows to frown or wonder at the mad man who dared to stand in the middle of the street at rush hour. I too, stared at John, before realizing he really did mean life or death.

I yelled over the cars. "Get back on the curb, John: you'll get yourself killed!" He looked at me, and then waved the tickets once more. I cringed, and stated that I would go with him, "Just get on the damn curb!"

John, with a look of triumph on his face, skipped back beside me. He placed one of the stupid stubs in my palm and I looked at it.

"The circus?!" I was disbelieving with the fact that he almost sacrificed himself to make me go to the circus with him. "But it's a Monday! Who goes to the circus on a Monday? Are they even open?"

"No," John said, slyly. "But they are when I order special tickets to visit it."

"Well, sorry John, but I decline. I have school to attend."

"Of course," John said bitterly, "dash my hopes like you want. But my death will be on your hands. I'll throw myself out at those cars, and it'll be like you pushed me under their tires."

I sniffed, "I do not care."

"Yes you do," he said, quietly. And there was a silence between us, a silence that I found compelling. There was John, hard and mad and stupid, ready to cry and deliver the sob story, and then there was me, Wanda, with no particular care in the world, except at the moment I was being intimidated by a crazy guy who wanted to go to the circus. But I could not find a reason to not go. Half of me wanted--needed--to stay and watch John kill himself. It would be spectacular. Fantastic. Stupendous. But it would also deprive me of my plan. John might be doing this to stage a date with him, making Father furious. And that would be spectacular, fantastic, and stupendous as well. In a way, he might actually be doing me a favor.

So we went to the circus. And Father was there, much to my surprise. Possibly watching for other mutants, I suppose. When he caught sight of us, he scowled and I knew there would be a palaver. Therefore, I have started on the spell of putrid throat, Lance having supplied me with the tongues. Hopefully, the curse will redeem me.

_December 11_

The curse has worked! Well, not exactly. Fred tripped over Father's foot as he was walking down the main hall and now Father has a swollen ankle. So instead of putrid throat, he has putrid ankle. Father does not wish to see anyone, and therefore nothing more for today except to celebrate by kicking Pietro and to find the chocolate bon-bons which Todd gave me that one Christmas.

_December 12_

Plagued by gut churning with too much chocolate. No more for now.

_December 13_

As John and I were walking to the Brotherhood Home after school, we ran into Todd who hopped out in front of us, obviously attempting to keep us from strolling any further.

"I'm sick of this, yo!" he mourned, jumping furiously up and down. "It ain't fair for me to sit here while you two hook up, yo!"

"He's very lonely," I explained as the Aussie nodded, understandingly. Todd overheard and pulled John away from me.

"I can't believe you'd pick this crazy lop for your guy!" Todd's voice was incredulous. John glanced at me and furrowed his brow.

"What's a lop?" he asked, innocently. The Toad let out an enraged cry and pushed him aside.

"You and me, yo. Let's go," he said, pumping his fists in the air. John took in the situation with a sardonic smirk.

"You're not serious, are you?"

"Oh, am I ever," Todd assured him. "I plan to pull every hair out of your head and drag you screaming by your scrawny legs." John's smirk widened into a smile.

"Them be fighting words [2]. But while we're at it, I want to strangle you with your grotesquely long tongue. En garde." John braced himself while Todd prepared to attack. But I butt in.

"Perhaps it'd be best if we left this at the Brotherhood. I mean, it is Bayville High." I recognized some X-Men coming out of the front doors of the school. Pyro drew back just when Todd spit in his face [3]. Responding to the assault, John kicked blindly in front of him while Todd laughed mockingly.

"Not so hot now are you, Pyro?" By now the X-Men had noticed Todd and blind John, and were drawing closer to the duel.

"Guys, really, I'm not much to fight over." I grabbed hold of John's arms, and he hit me, thinking that I was Todd. I yelped and threw a hex at Todd who was knocked into the building. There was a gasp as I turned around to face Rogue, a questioning look on her face.

I told her I'd explain later and directed John away from the growing crowd. By the time we got to the Home, the spit had hardened over his eyes and nose, so I sat him down in the living room while I fetched the Book of Spells.

When I came back, Lance and Fred were marveling at the Aussie before I threatened to throw Harkness' volume at them, so they left. Flipping through the pages, I was unable to find a spell, so I called Fred to return to the room.

He approached cautiously, since my threats could easily be taken into effect. "What is it, Wanda?"

"It's the spittle," I said, gesturing at John's face. It had also solidified over his mouth. "I can't take it off." Fred glanced at it and made a face.

"So what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to punch it off." John had heard, since I could hear muffled screams from his immovable mouth.

Fred wasn't too hot with the idea either. "You don't think I'll break his face?"

"Well, it's either that or he suffocates." More soft yelps from John. I showed Fred where he should hit, all the while praying he wouldn't mess up [because most of the time, he does]. That being said, Fred punched and there was a deafening crack, but it wasn't the spittle. It was Fred's knuckle bones breaking.

There you have it. The strongest Brotherhood member was now on the floor in tears.

After I put his hand in ice, I quickly returned to John, and tried to hex it off, but as I struggled to lift it off his face, I noticed I was pulling skin along with the spittle. Therefore, in all frustration and anger and tiredness, I took the book of Spells and rammed it against his cheek. John was thrown from the couch, where he fell face first on the coffee table. There came another deafening crack and the green blob shattered into a million pieces while Pyro lay on the floor, gasping for air.

When he had finished coughing and wiping the stuff from his face, St. John threw his arms around me, declaring I had saved his life.

"I wouldn't have known what to do," he admitted and I agreed. "It's good dat I'm with yah."

We did not linger on the subject: John had to go and I did not keep him from leaving. It is weird how he didn't break his nose, and how I came through it all. Maybe I'll find an answer after I tranquilize Fred since he has been screaming all afternoon about his hurt hand.

* * *

[1] Third Street is the Forever 21 for Bayville. 

[2] Stole this phrase from Jason, who wrote them in response to my livejournal entry.

[3] from X-Men the Movie. Todd has spitting powers!

Up next: Jonda drama

...stay tuned...


	5. Not Enough to You

The Adventures of Wanda Maximoff

By: Ariesque

Rated: PG or PG-13

Genre: Humor/Romance

Disclaimer: Characters do not belong me.

Cautions: Mild language and violence if you may.

A/N: I sincerely apologize for the inconvenience I have caused by my slow updating. I'm working on it, I promise.

* * *

_December 14_

I ran into Rogue as I was walking home after school. She is no longer the same girl I once knew when shewas around me: today, she stared me down in such a way, that I was taken aback for a moment. But only for a moment, because I greeted her as I had done a million times before. She answered politely, but there was still some hostility in her face. Then, as I was walking past her, she spoke in such a hushed tone I almost didn't hear her: "How could yah fall fer someone lahke John."

I whirled around, surprised and hurt and suspended by my wonderment. "Why? What's wrong with John?" I asked, innocently. She stood there, her eyes narrowing.

"He's _mad_."

"That doesn't bother me." She frowned.

"Ahnd he's dangerous. He ahlmost killed Remy."

I could see she was trying to deter me from the relationship, but I refused to look at her point of view. "I am awful sorry about that, but John has moved on. And frankly," I narrowed my own eyes, "you should too."

Then I continued on my way, satisfied with the standoff. But still, I can't shake the feeling that Rogue has disgust for John. He really isn't so bad, even if he did attempt to kill her boyfriend. Then again, who am I to say? Maybe I should confirm with John about this.

_December 15_

Well, here I am in Gotham once again, but this time, to get John out of jail. And for what, you ask? Well, here's what happened:

I came home after watching the Lemony Snickett movie with the Brotherhoodians, when the phone rang. It turned out to be the Gotham police reporting that they had picked up the Aussie for setting trash cans on fire. When I asked why they wanted me, they replied that it was the first number John gave them. Cursing him, I hesitated on going to Gotham. Then I thought better of it: that I would brave bad weather and weird people on the ten p.m. train just to get John out of trouble, so I would earn his good graces if he had any.

So I went. And the ten p.m. was delayed because of the horrible snowstorm, and there were creepy people on the next train, but I made it to the police station all right and free from molestation with the directions they gave me. Inside, I found John who was counting the little holes in the ceiling he later told me that he counted 12,510 holes, but I doubt he could have kept that number for that long, and soon I had him free to go home. The sky had darkened and snow was starting to fall as we were walking back to his place. I dryly thanked him sarcastically for making me come down to Gotham, and he had the nerve to say 'Your Welcome'. So I kicked him in the shins, making him howl and laugh as he fell to the ground.

For a while he laid on the ground, squirming in fake agony until I apologized. Grumpily, I poked him with my toe.

"Well, if you're going to be like this, then I'll just go home." I immediately turned around, and he suddenly got up and took me by my shoulders.

"No, no, Wanda, I didn't mean it. Really," he said, hurriedly. I pushed away from him and yelled that if it weren't for him and his lunatic antics, I would be home, nice and warm and not cold and miserable in a foreign place with a mad man.

He dared to raise an eyebrow. "Yah seem afraid to stay with me, Sheila." I glared at him.

"Yeah? Well, I'm not. You're the least of my fears, John." I started to walk away from him again, but he caught my arm.

"Please Wanda. I didn't mean anythin'. I was just bored and got carried away."

"I'll say!" I was so outraged, I was screaming. "They said you lit seventy-four trash cans!"

"Well, dat's my problem," he reasoned. But I wouldn't agree.

"No, because apparently it's my problem too. You called me, remember?" I faced him with intense impatience. Suddenly, he let go of my arm, which I hadn't realized he was still holding.

"Yes, I do remember. And I'm glad yah came." His eyes suddenly softened and I think it was the falling snow, but his face seemed tender against the ghastly blackness growing around us. "Well, yah can go if yah want. But I invite yah tah stay at dah bar fer now, I mean..." He looked up. "It's horrible weather."

I stared in disbelief. "That's a wonderful pick-up line," I spat, sardonically. "No wonder Rogue thinks you're disgusting." John's face twisted as if he had just been stabbed, but I shrugged it off. I guess I was just so very angry.

"I wasn't..." He saw his apologies were to no avail, and decided to give up. "Never mind. Yah don't believe me anyway." He pondered for a moment and then smiled his most sorry smile. "But won't yah at least try to put dis behind yah? I want us tah get along." When he saw that I was hesitating, he let out a sigh. "Please Wanda."

I looked at his sorry smirk. Then with a sigh: "Is there soup at your place?"

Which is how I ended up in John's apartment, surrounded by candles and on his bed. John will take up his shift tonight so I could be alone with my soup.

_December 16_

When I woke up, I found a note by the bed stating there would be coffee downstairs if I needed any, so I went in search of the pot. In the bar (now closed), I found John napping in one of the booths, so I poured myself a cup and nudged him awake. He turned to me with a sleepy grin, stretching.

"I see yah found my note," he said, noticing the drink in my hand. I nodded.

"That was nice of you," I commented, watching as he got up from his place and went over to the bar. We didn't talk for a while after that until John, facing the sink, asked what was my biggest fear if it wasn't him.

I paused, sipping my drink and looking at the table. Then, with a voice that seemed like a squeak: "Water."

John stopped his work and turned to me. "Water?"

"Well, not just water per say," I said, pushing stray strands behind my ear. "Like big bodies of water: the sea, lakes. You get it." He leaned on the table, arms across his chest.

"Hmm. Can yah not swim, or somethin'?" He meant it as a joke but I looked at him so that he realized he was right. I told him I tried learning, but I best avoid water if I can help it. After a brief pause, he suddenly smiled at me.

"Oh I see," he said under his breath. And then he left and I haven't seen him since then. Wonder what he's up to.

_December 17_

John, despite my protests, took me to the Gotham Aquarium today. He told me that he considered taking me to some sort of swimming class but thought this would be more fun anyway. After he convinced me that the glass walls were thick and not flimsy, and that the fish refrained from butting the glass with their heads like in Jaws, we finally went inside. It was as scary as hell in there, with those weird fish with their weird faces and crabs and the like (John called them crustaceans). We visited the shark exhibit where John began tapping on the glass so as to attract their attention and had to be asked to stop by the guard manning the showcase.

Outside the aquarium, we settled down in a bench, feeding popcorn to a few birds, which decided to stay in cold Gotham for the winter as John turned to me with a whimsical smile playing on his face.

"Wasn't dat amazing, darlin'?" He placed his elbows against the back of the bench. "Just like in Australia."

"Well, judging that I've never been Australia..." I glanced over just as he took his eyes off of me and focused them on the ground. "Yes, yes. It was nice." I caught his eye and we stared at each other for a moment, in good spirits.

Then he said, "Yah know Wanda, if it wasn't fer dis whole fake datin' thing, I don't think I'd ever get tah know yah." I looked away from him and into my lap.

"Well, I guess I'd say the same for you, Johnnie, with you being a 'mad man' as they call you." He snorted and got to his feet.

"Do...do yah consider me dat?" his voice throttled the question.

"I guess...sometimes. But you aren't really that bad. I think...I think you're more nice than insane. You're a likeable guy." I watched as he lifted his eyes to meet mine and for a second I thought I saw gentleness in those pools of blue. But I can't be for sure.

"Yah think so? Yah think I have potential tah be liked?" He seemed to scoff at the idea, but I supported that thought.

"Why not? I like you." He turned his head to me, surprised. "I mean, sure Father and Rogue think otherwise..."

"Rogue?" he asked, dauntingly. I looked at him, questioningly.

"Yes, Rogue. She doesn't seem so chummy with you. But I think it's all about Remy." I cocked my head. "Isn't it?" John kicked the ground beneath his feet.

"Yah don't know, do yah?" His eyes stayed on the ground as if he were afraid to look at me. "Once upon a time, we were together." Something inside of me froze.

"_Together_?" I choked.

"Well, I considered it so. She always loved Remy though; took my heart and didn't think twice about it. Of course, I did. Which is why I guess I still love her." My head started spinning. He loved Rogue. No wonder she couldn't bring herself to accept him. She was afraid he'd return to get her back. And maybe that's why he had said yes to our fake dating, to see her again.

We walked back to the bar since John had to get back to work. Instead of going up to his apartment though, I decided I couldn't bring myself to stay. Not when there wasn't any point to stay. John was in love with Rogue, and he intended to stay in love with her.

So I took the ten p.m. back to Bayville. I don't believe I've fallen for the abominable John for I've found out how repulsive he really is.

_December 18_

When I got back, Father cracked me a good deal and scolded while Pietro teased and Todd cried with joy. Was sent to my room and have moped here ever since.

_December 19_

Pietro came in, flashing his ghastlygrin and asked what did I do with the disgraceful John in Gotham. He pursued the question so much that I turned on him and cried that we were together no longer. In fact, I denied having any feelings for the Aussie whatsoever. There would be no more talk of St. John Allerdyce in this house for he didn't mean a thing to me. Stunned and obviously thrilled with the new gossip, the evil twin quickly spread the word that John and I had broken up.

I have heard that Father has taken the Scotch to his room to rejoice and Todd fails to leave me alone as he asks every half hour if I need someone to comfort me.

_December 20_

Decided I was fed up with the depression and obsequious submission Todd was putting himself through, so I snuck out of the house with you dear diary to collect my thoughts and try to move on. And what I've found out, dear diary, is that no one is willing to help you forget.

I learned this the hard way, having run into that Tin Man father called Piotr and his frivolous girlfriend, Kitty whom I have an unnerving irritation for. When the girl noticed me, she quickly reached for my hand and said, "Oh Wanda, we've just gotten news of your, like, break-up with that horrible John. Don't worry about it so much," she patted my shoulder. "He was, like, mad anyway." I glared angrily as I retracted my hand from her grasp. While I was walking away, I heard her whisper to Piotr that I was obviously devastated, which disgusted me.

Why can't people like that just disappear? That's the real devastating part.

_December 21_

I had settled on the living room couch with Huck Finn, when I heard a few words being exchanged just outside the front door.

And whom do you think could be arguing with Father about me?

John had returned.

I quickly got to the door just as Father shouted that the Aussie was an infernal interference and would be taken care of soon enough.

"Wanda," John said, once he saw me. I told Father that I would take talk to John alone. Throwing a wicked glance at John, Father turned around sharply, his cape fluttering behind him.

"Well, it's good to see yah again," John said, once Father had shut the door behind him. "I really freaked when I found out yah were gone and out and..."

"Really?" I turned an indifferent face to his words. "I can't imagine you worried about me." He dropped his jaw and studied me as if he were talking to an alien.

"Wanda? What's wrong, love?" He tried to reach for my hand, but I moved away from him to widen the room between us.

"Wrong?" I refused to let my true feelings surface. "There's nothing wrong. But I would rather we not pretend to stay together any longer." John knitted his brow.

"I heard about dat. Your Father kind of mentioned it tah me while I was fightin' my way through." He took a step back, as if wanting enough room between us before he continued. "So what's goin' on? Everyone knows dat we've broken up before I do--I don't think it's fair."

"We aren't broken up, John," I told him. "We weren't even together." As if realizing something, John leaned forward with a questioning glare.

"I can't believe dis. Yah really do like me." I grinded my teeth.

"I don't like you, John. How can I like you when you obviously can't like any one else?" I frowned. "And anyway, we both knew we couldn't live this lie forever. Maybe it was nice getting to know you, but that's about all. So, let's end this civilly." I stuck out my hand, which John, after a moment's hesitation, grabbed and gave it a hard shake.

"Dis isn't over," he fumed, as I shrugged.

"Oh, but it is," I replied as complacently as I could. Turning around, I walked back into the house; from my window I watched him leave, my heart heavy. And with tear-splashed pages I end here for today.


	6. Major Memory Loss

The Adventures of Wanda Maximoff

By: Ariesque

Rated: PG or PG-13

Genre: Humor/Romance

Cautions: Mild language and violence if you may.

Disclaimer: Do not own X-Men Evo.

A/N: Wow, it's been a long, long time, folks, and I say that by just looking at the entries (back in December!). Well, I had major writer's block, but you don't want the whole story, and I won't admit the whole thing to you, but if it makes you feel better, I wrote a lot. Oh, and there are some places about mutant raiders which aren't part of John's past officially, and I won't really go into detail about it, so don't write angry reviews stating that there were no such things dealing with John. Okay, to the story...

* * *

_December 22_

This was my day: woke up, failed to make bed, ignored the drapes I usually pull back, fixed my hair as best I could, went downstairs and walked past Fred who was eating a large bowl of ice cream. Went to the grocery store to pick up snow peas and face cleanser and came home to the Boys placing bets on a wrestling match. Lance invited me to join, but I declined, and Pietro spoke up about how chicken I was to lose money. So I said, I'll show you chicken, and chucked the snow peas at him.

Missing him by an inch, I then went back into my room and have been sitting miserably in the corner ever since.

_December 23_

I announced today that I would take up embroidery and if anyone needs me, I'll be in my room for the rest of my life. The Boys looked at each other questioningly, and Pietro laughed out loud, while Father ignored me completely, having to deal with Creed and his kitty-bits all over the living room floor again.

Augh. No one takes me seriously anymore.

_December 24_

I have come to the conclusion that Embroidery is not for me.

_December 25_

Father knocked on my door this morning, ordering me to put on a nice dress, we're going to Xavier's for a Christmas luncheon, and I thought about how I'd have to sit through boring discussion and see Rogue and Remy and all those X-Men, and therefore refused to go.

"I am your Father and I think it's best if you go," he said, rather impatiently.

"I am your daughter and I think I should stay."

"I am in charge of you and you better go or I will personally see to it you will never see the light of day again."

"I am in charge of myself, thank you very much, and I am already committed to never seeing the light of day again."

"You will not embarrass me in front of those X-Men! You are my daughter and you are GOING."

"I won't have to embarrass you if you had never agreed to this meeting. I am your daughter and I am STAYING."

So then he left, fuming and cursing, and I sit at the edge of bed with you, dearest diary, away from all that.

_December 26_

Today, the Boys lit the fireplace and started a fire, and I was forced to come out of the house for thick, black smoke found its way into my room. The fire department came and Father threw a fit, while the Brotherhoodians stuffed snow down Creed's shirt and hurled snowballs at my direction. There is a new hole in the roof above Todd's room, and there was discussion that he may need to stay in mine. I said, like hell that would happen, and pushed Todd into Fred who fell on top of Pietro who now complains incessantly of back pain and of course yours truly is the cause for all of this.

At least Todd is not to sleep in my room. Father insists upon it.

_December 27_

Spent the whole day in my room. It was five o' clock when there came a rapping on my chamber door, and I asked who it was, rather annoyed.

"Fred," said Fred. "I'm looking for Wanda. Are you in there Wanda?" I rolled unto my back.

"Maybe."

"Well, do you know if she could come out for a bit?" I took my time getting to my door. When I finally opened it, I found the Brotherhoodians standing behind Fred, who carried a small cake with most of the icing picked off.

"A cake?" I asked, a little surprised. "Whatever for?"

"Your birthday, of course!" said Todd, followed by Pietro who cried out, "You mean _our_ birthday." I stared blankly at them all.

"Don't tell us you forgot your own birthday?" said Lance, a little sarcastically. Well, I'll tell ya, I did forget, and the Brotherhoodians couldn't believe it. They started to argue over getting me anything at all, when Fred asked, very patiently, if they could hurry it up, the cake would have to eaten soon.

So they lit a small candle, although they were all banned from lighters and fireplaces alike, and asked me to make a wish.

I wished and blew and everyone clapped and asked what I wanted for my birthday. I took a long look around before sighting something coming up the steps.

"John?" I blurted out, despite myself. Everyone turned. It was him all right, with that smug smirk of his and bold blue eyes, and it took about a minute for my shock to turn into anger. I wondered aloud how he got in.

"The front door was unlocked," he told us, walking past the Boys. "I thought I'd drop by to see how everyone's doing." He stopped in front of me. "How are you doing?"

Horribly, I wanted to say. "I manage," I told him, shrugging my shoulders. "And we were in the middle of something, before you rudely interrupted."

He looked around, settling his eyes on the half-eaten cake between Fred's hands. "Oh, a party, eh? Is it your birthday?" he asked me, which made Pietro yell, "_Our_ birthday. It's _our _birthday."

"That would make sense." He smiled at me, and I frowned back. "How old are you both? Fifteen?"

"Eighteen," I said, flatly. "And you aren't allowed here."

"I beg to differ," he dared to say, which made the Brotherhoodians gasp.

"Didn't I make it clear I didn't want to see you again?" The Boys hurriedly walked down the stairs, away from the approaching shouting match.

"Not really, no," John replied, a bit ruffled. My fingers itched to hex.

"Well, I'm telling you now, Allerdyce, to get out of this house."

"I came to explain the whole Rogue situation." I noticed the Boys had stopped in their tracks and crowded against one corner to listen.

"I don't want to hear it."

"Communication works with relationships."

"What relationship? I ended it, remember?"

"Listen to me." He reached to take my wrist, but I pushed him away with a hex.

"You touch me, you die."

"A little bitter today, are we?" He frowned. "We don't have to keep fighting like this."

"No, we don't. I could just show you the door right now, Allerdyce."

"And why is that?"

I dropped my voice. "Because I can't stand you." I glanced at him, realizing emotion was balling up in my throat.

"I just came to say I was sorry."

"Sorry for what?" I pretended to be confused. Apparently, this did not phase him.

"I know what you want. I know you hate me because I still love Rogue." A gasp came from Pietro, and I wanted to shoot him a glare, but was too afraid to lift my eyes. Emotion was clouding behind them as well.

"I don't care if you still love Rogue." This was a lie and he knew it. I quickly leaned over the railing, pointing at Lance. "You, show John the door." He quickly obeyed, pulling Allerdyce down the stairs.

The Aussie turned his head to me. "Wanda," he said, his voice low.

"I can't imagine what more you need to say to me," I said, and walked into my room.

Augh! I'm so mad, but I'm not sure why.

_December 28_

Thought about it good and long and hard and decided that I was mad because John embarrassed me in front of the Boys, stating things like "love" and "Rogue" which mean nothing to me.

**P.S.** Did I mention I hate John?

_December 29_

I HATE HIM i hate him I **HATE **HIM

_December 30_

I was getting ready to go to sleep today, when Todd rushed into my room, breaking into a cold sweat and panting uncontrollably.

I screeched and yelled that he could have knocked, but he ignored all that and advanced towards me.

"Wanda, this is important."

"What's so important that you have to barge into my room like this?" He strode across and planted himself next to me.

"It's about John, yo." He scratched the side of his neck, impatiently. "I think it's best you come down and see for yourself."

"That's an awful subject," I said, blandly. "You should have never brought it up."

"Well," Todd said, paling, "it gets worse."

Curious, I rolled to my feet and opened the door, a peek's worth, seeing if anyone was outside. "Who did you say this was about?"

"John."

"And lately, have I been depressed about this 'John' ?"

"But--"

"Answer the question." Todd sighed.

"I should guess so."

"And therefore, it would be best if we leave it at that. So I suggest you go away and let me reflect on my own misery. Good night." I started to push him towards the door, but Todd grabbed the knob.

"We kidnapped him." I paused. The Toad, seeing this a good time to continue, said, "We visited an old friend of your dad's." Uh-oh. Any old friend of my father's was a foe to me. "Once again, Wandy, I think it's best you come down and see for yourself."

I threw on my tattered scarlet coat over my pajamas and quietly followed the Toad, bounding down the stairs and into Fred's room.

Along the side of the wall stood the rest of the Brotherhoodians, looking as if they were about to be convicted. And across from them laid St. John Allerdyce, out like a light and sprawled upon the bed.

I looked the scene over, considered the situation, and crossed my arms in front of me.

"Explain this--" I swept my arm over the unconscious John-- "all this to me."

"We kidnapped him, like I told you," Todd piped.

"And we brought him to Mastermind to, uh, erase his memories of the X-Men," included Fred.

"But stupid Pietro forgot to tip him," Lance shot a hard glance at my twin.

Seeing the blame being placed over his head, Pietro cried out, "It's not my fault! Mastermind didn't ask!"

"So, Mastermind erased John's entire memory, and now we don't know what to do," Lance ended, and the Brotherhoodians held their breaths.

"And I'm supposed to know! This is incredulous! I can't believe this...I don't believe this..." I paused. "How long has he been like this?"

"Two hours," Todd said.

"I thought we had him here for two days--" Fred quipped, before Pietro elbowed his stomach.

"Two days? Are you sure he's still living?" I asked. The Boys and I leaned closer to John. Still breathing, still alive. "Well, we can't keep him here while he's in a coma. Perhaps it's best if we bring him to Xavier's..."

At this, the boys gasped and took a step back from me. "Have we really no other resort?" asked my twin, so shocked, he twitched.

"Well, if you hadn't fried his memory, maybe we wouldn't have to resort to anything at all." I walked closer to the bed and the Boys followed. "Help me get him up."

John awoke then, and he wasn't exactly cooperative. Quick as a wink, he had thrown his arms around Fred, coiling into a very strong and very wicked headlock, from which Fred could only cry out. He yanked harder, and the Blob came down to his knees.

I noticed the Aussie now clasped a dagger in his hand, close to the Brotherhoodian's throat. "No one moves or Tiny gets it," he threatened. Everyone froze, save for Fred, who was trying to reach for John. A few moments passed before Lance jumped from behind, knocking John off and unto the floor. The dagger, I conclude, had found its way under the bed. The Aussie grabbed for it, and found Fred sitting on top of him, wearing a horrible scowl on his face.

I then threw Fred off and held Pyro to the floor with my hexes. "Quick, knock him out," I cried, and Pietro rushed over and played his fingers at John's neck, knocking him out cold.

I ripped shreds of cloth from the blanket and tied John's wrists together. To Pietro: "I didn't know you could do that."

Evil twin in turn flashed me a smug glance. "I know."

Fred carried the Aussie to the car and we drove to the Institute where we now await what Xavier has to say about poor John.

_December 31_

I am awful tired and my vision is hazy, but I decided to write anyway despite my fatigue.

It was late when we arrived at the Institute and it was a time before anybody turned off the alarm system (scary stuff, I should add). I got to the front door first, and quickly yelled for someone to open up, the sooner the better.

Mr. McCoy, blue and fuzzy and wearing spectacles, took one look at me and jumped.

I replied with a jump myself.

"Miss Maximoff! Isn't it a bit late to be out, especially on these steps?" he inquired, and I, still frazzled from running away from the stunt gun that had partially nicked me in the hip, hissed.

"It's not like I have a choice," I mumbled under my breath.

"Have you gotten the notion to join the X-Men?" he asked me, and I glared at him.

"I'm surprised that hasn't crossed my mind," I responded, flatly. The Boys had joined me and I noticed Lance's arm was bleeding considerably, having been hit from the hidden laser beam, no doubt-- "The Boys and I need to see Professor Xavier."

"Why is it that everyone thinks Xavier can..." he stopped when he saw John, hanging limply over Fred's shoulder, closely resembling a slain cougar. "You're lucky he's in tonight."

Mr. McCoy let us proceed then, explaining how the X-Men were sent home for vacation, since it was winter break. I knew without realizing it that Rogue and Remy would definitely be here, and openly frowned at this.

The one they call "Beast" led us to the lab room, where John was laid upon a lone examining table and plugged to a machine for scanning purposes, the scientist explained in the simplest terms. We also locked him into handcuffs, just in case he might wake up and try to murder one of us again.

A few minutes later, Xavier wheeled down to meet us, graciously, I should add, all the while checking John's pulse and ordering McCoy to bandage Lance's arm.

To me, he asked how Magneto was, and I half wanted to say how rotten he's been lately, but Pietro was standing there, so I told him that Father was Father and that was all he needed to know.

I explained how John had lost his memory in an unfortunate bout (leaving out Mastermind and the tipping disaster) and we were wondering how much of his memory was left, and what could be done about it.

We lingered awhile longer as John blinked awake after a half-hour of silence. He twisted to his left, then to his right, pulled at his prison cuffs and bellowed a most frightening bellow. He then asked where he was and where we had taken him and where we intend to keep him (which the same answer compliments all three questions), and kicked and fought unknown forces so terribly and nastily that Fred looked away and Lance deepened the worry lines in his forehead. Fed up with his confusion, I froze John with my hex. Quiet resumed, and I asked Xavier (very strained, for I was trying to hold patience), to see what memory he still held.

It took exactly ten minutes for Xavier to look my way again. "It seems your friend has been through some massive trauma," he mentioned, stroking his chin. I quietly considered how the light reflected generously from the Professor's bald head. "Much of his memory--mostly recent--has disappeared. For the most part, he thinks he's in Australia." The silence in the room was deafening, except for an occasional spasm from Todd. "And he believes he's been taken in by mutant raiders."

"Is there any way he could calm down soon?" Pietro asked, obviously getting tired of the situation.

Professor shook his head. "It's likely he'll be in the state of shock for a good few weeks." Groans from the Boys ensued and I shushed them. "Perhaps it should be best if he stay here then?"

We all deliberated this notion. "If it's no trouble to you," I finally stated, and the Boys nodded in agreement.

"Well, we can knock him out for a few hours," Mr. McCoy suggested to Xavier, but the Professor shook his head.

"Doubtful it will do anything. John just needs to fight the surprise. Right now, we can't promise anything." He wheeled to the door leading to the elevator. "And you all should return home. Magneto wouldn't enjoy the thought you being here, so no more unfortunate bouts, understand?"

We left after that, and I retreated to my room, where Icame to think aboutwhat I can do about this mess.

* * *

Next: Is there a chance that John might remember Wanda? 

Or will circumstances keep them apart?

...stay tuned...


	7. To Meet Him Again

The Adventures of Wanda Maximoff 

By: Ariesque

Rated: PG or PG-13

Genre: Humor/Romance

Cautions: Mild language and violence if you may.

Disclaimer: Do not own X-Men Evo.

A/N: I'm still alive and kicking, just so you all know. And here's what I came up with (and just in time before my research paper's due). Enjoy.

* * *

_January 1_

There's a place deep in Bayville where I go when I feel caught up with life. It's the Concorde, a building known for being the tallest in the city: forty-two stories. It's abandoned, you see, so I made it my personal refuge, my escape. Lance showed it to me once, and since then, I've been there a few times. But I returned today when I heard the news. Xavier called me up to his Institute earlier today. Said he was really sorry about John's memory loss and I concurred and I thought the meeting was over when Xavier went on.

"I just wanted to remind you that we're doing all we can for your friend," he said, his voice dipped in sympathy. I fought the urge to make a rude remark in return. "We were able to read his brain waves and I personally had a sit-down chat with him." He then offered me coffee, but I refused. Where was this going anyway?

"Look Prof, I'm glad you're concerned and all that, but I…"

"You aren't in a rush, Ms. Maximoff." He said it so sternly that I stood there too speechless and stunned to reply. "Excuse me. But I just want to clarify something important."

I crossed my legs to show him I wasn't going anywhere. "Shoot," I said, as casually as I could. He furrowed his brow and I knew he knew I was nervous.

"St. John was in a traumatic 'bout' and therefore he woke up delusional and upset, correct?"

"Yes…" I still couldn't see where this was going.

"Well, Ms. Maximoff, it turns out he does remember someone…" I could feel my chest compress and I actually wheezed. But before I could respond, he told me. "He clearly remembers Rogue. Unfortunately, he thinks he is, shall we say, in romantic terms with her."

At that, I snapped out of it. I had gripped the arm chair so hard my knuckles had a hard time relaxing. The compression in my lungs was gone, but I was so confused with emotions, I decided to put forth a complacent front.

"Oh…" I managed for awhile. Xavier scrutinized me a bit longer before he excused himself. But before he could leave, I shouted after him, "Can I see him?" The answer was apparent before he could reply.

"Well, it would further complicate the situation if you were to try and remind him of everything you yourself have done with him. Frankly, it's painful for both sides. Give him a few days." There he was right. John could care less about me…for all I know, he doesn't even KNOW me anymore.

"Then, thank you for your time, Professor. I'm really glad you've done all you can do. Just tell me when I can see him…or actually, just don't tell me." I stood up and shook his hand.

I took the metro downtown and ended up climbing the stairs all the way up to the top of the Concorde. Sitting here by myself for more than a half hour, I realize now how lonely I have become, more so than I believed myself to be.

_January 2_

I spent the night up there, and returned around three in the morning. The Boys were up, no doubt waiting for me. By now, everyone knows about John. It isn't even worth caring about anymore. I think I should just let him go all together.

_January 3_

Everything's coming apart. I could feel humiliation seep into my being, but I'm still fighting it back. You don't understand, dear diary; I don't think anyone does. Even Remy LeBeau, who can read body language and tarot cards, cannot read my heart.

He approached me today, telling me to visit John as soon as I could. It was raining and I had been caught without an umbrella waiting for the bus. He told me, while putting his umbrella over me, that Rogue was not going back to that buffoon, especially since she is with Remy now and is very happy, thank you very much.

"I don't understand why I should go—he doesn't know I exist," I said, as complacently as I could manage. "And to put it bluntly, I don't care."

"But why, Cherie? I thought you two were together…"

"Well, you thought wrong." I put on a smirk, as if I reveled in this truth. "We were just playing. He wanted to make Rogue jealous and I wanted to get back at Father. And the funny thing is, neither of us got what we wanted."

I saw Remy's eyes flash, and I knew he was pulling our "relationship" apart. And then when he finally got it together, he nodded.

"I see, Cherie. I guess that just makes it harder for you, don't it?" He gave me a sad look that made me want to cry, but I remained composed and he gave me his umbrella, leaving me standing on the sidewalk to wait for the bus (which was an hour late, by the way).

_January 4_

Diary, I wish this will blow over soon. I'm tired of having people feel sorry for me. Kitty sent me flowers of sympathy, as if John died or something. Lance and Fred keep knocking on my door, asking me if I want anything, and Pietro is actually sharing his stuff with me and doesn't make a fuss when I ask him to pass the salt. This is really getting on my nerves, you know. The only one happy about this is Father, who drinks his Brandy and toasts John, announcing that John had it coming and that it was too bad Father didn't think of erasing his memory himself. At that, I hopped on the train back to Concorde to gather my thoughts. And although I've been here for three hours, I can't seem to think what to do with my life anymore.

_January 5_

Today as I was coming back from the Concorde, I bumped into Rogue, her arms full of groceries. I asked if she needed help and she thanked me as I took one bag full of ice cream.

"It's for Kitty…she's gonna try tah fry it," Rogue explained after I gave her a curious look.

"Good luck," I said, as we started walking to the Institute. We had gone a few good minutes in silence until Rogue turned to me, her eyes blazing green fire.

"How are you?" It was a surprising question that she posed, but I answered it nevertheless.

"Fine."

"Yah holding up okay?" I knew she was talking about John, and I huffed.

"Of course. And you?"

"Swell."

"Nice to know."

Pause. She then turned on me. "How can you just let him go on without knowing who you are?" I was a bit agitated at that, and I showed it.

"Just because he remembers you doesn't mean he'll remember me when he sees me."

"You never know," she said under her breath, but I heard.

"You know what your problem is, Rogue," I said, grabbing her shoulder to make her face me, "you never tell anyone what you really think. You disapproved of our fake 'relationship,' but now that you know he loves you still, you're doing what you can to get rid of him."

"You're talking nonsense…"

"Don't beat around the bush, darling. You want me to get through to him so he can get off your back. Well, why don't you tell him? Why don't you end it so he at least knows how you feel?" There came another pause, and we started walking again.

"But he knows how to kill…"

"I wouldn't worry about that." I turned to her and saw such pain in her face that I pitied her. "You're killing yourself over something that can be resolved easily."

I expected her to retaliate and fume, but her response stunned me. She sighed, as if relieved and defeated at the same time.

"You're right, Wanda." She actually smiled. "Ah'll do that as soon as Ah can." We had reached the manor by now, and I handed her bag of ice cream back to her. But before I could go, I heard say to me: "Don't forget to visit anyway! And if you don't visit John, well, come by and ask for me."

Hopefully now everything will get resolved and I won't have to ever run into John for all this.

_January 6_

I'm not gonna lie to you dear diary. I'm curious to see John. All the Boys have seen him, but God knows I'll be the last person on this planet before I try and see John myself. Pietro says he's healthy, but he doesn't remember any of them. Any of them except Rogue. But I can't risk another run down of my feelings: that was horrible for me. Love is a horrible thing in this case.

_January 7_

Ran into Remy again. He looked pretty happy and even gave me a warm hug when he saw me today. He told me about how Rogue spoke to John and that they were mutual friends in good standing.

"And you missed John a few hours ago," he said, smiling. "We went downtown and he was in good spirits and happy…everything's all right now, Wanda, it is." He looked down at me proudly.

"I'm glad, Rems, I am." I forced a smile and Remy saw right through it.

"Then go see him." I frowned, and looked away. "It'd do you some good…"

"Xavier wouldn't want me doing that. I might jeopardize his memory." I was trying to blame Xavier instead of admitting I was scared to see John. And, as usual, Remy knew it.

"How can you jeopardize his memory any more? I bet he'll be happy to meet you."

"I'm sure he can do without me."

"Are you sure you can do without him?" I wanted to retaliate, but found myself pondering on his words. I was pretty depressed since John lost his memory, but I've done and gotten my friends back and myself together after John. I don't know if I want to return to being used…

"Soon," I promised Remy. Soon, meaning next year soon.

_January 8_

This morning, John escaped from the med lab.

I know this because when I tried to go over to the mansion, I found the defense shields were up and the windows were barred with steel.

Knocking on the door anyway, I was reproached by Professor Xavier, whose voice was carried via loud speaker.

"This is a lock down, Ms. Maximoff. I repeat, a lock down." I glanced around, half expecting to see a laser gun ready to shoot at me at any given time. "It would be in your best interest to leave at this moment."

"Has something gone wrong? Is all of humanity in danger from this moment on?" Father had not planned any world domination for awhile now, so I doubted it had anything to do with him. There was a pause before Xavier spoke.

"Well, John did escape the med lab this morning."

"Is he dangerous?" I wanted to know. Another pause.

"I think he took some money from the drawers. I told McCoy to lock that drawer…"

"Is there anything I can do?" I tried looking through the window, only to see my reflection staring back at me.

"Not at the moment, no." I heard a click, indicating the speaker was turned off.

And though I wanted more information and was burning with frustration, I decided to go home and think about what to do, and if I should do anything at all.

_January 9_

Got an e-mail from Rogue:

Hey Wanda. Heard Xavier turned you away (for shame). I thought you might want an explanation and here it is. John probably escaped the med lab around one in the morning. He disarmed a few cameras and took some cash from Mr. McCoy's drawer. A knife is missing from the kitchen, the gun from under Remy's bed is gone. We all fear he's prepared to kill and he's been contemplating this for awhile now. Xavier does not know where he is; he hasn't used his powers in the last three days. We've assembled a small search party, but I find it useless. My first instinct would be to ask you to come along, but only if you're willing.

Anyway, he's out there, and he's armed and mad and therefore dangerous. Perhaps we can stop him before he does anything drastic, if you know what I mean.

_January 10_

Just so we're all on the same page, I didn't join their stupid crew to find that fool. What do I care if he guns himself down? What's it to me?

Nothing. End of story.

_January 11_

Well, it wasn't exactly the end of the story after all.

I went to the Concorde as I always do when I am depressed. Only, this time, I had company when I arrived at the top.

The place was littered with whiskey bottles, some stacked, some half full. All of them were open, and the stench was nauseating. When I searched the area, I noticed a body on the ground, curled up in a fetal position.

It was John, of course. Not only had he managed to drink about fifty bottles, but he looked as good as dead when I got a chance to see him. I had no idea how he got up here but I think it's because he also saw how high it was and therefore knew there would be no thought of life after he jumped from the top.

"Hey." I nudged his shoulder, and as if out of habit, he turned away. I nudged him again, with more force this time. "Hey." He groaned, and I patted his unshaven face.

"Can't you just let me die!" He suddenly cried out, so loud and suddenly that I fell back onto my arse. I quickly came up to my knees, fighting the urge to smack him right then and there. I thought about why he would want to kill himself and realized it may have been caused by Rogue breaking up with him. Again, love is a terrible thing in this case…

"I can't and won't," I told him, sternly. "You get up because I can't carry you down forty-two flights of stairs." He tried to reach for the whiskey bottle next to him, but I knocked it away from him. This enflamed him further, for he spit out a string of curses so vile I didn't want to believe this was John lying down before me.

"Who do yah think yah are anyway? Yah think coming up here will change the fact that I want tah die?" He was sitting up now, which was improvement. I decided to keep him talking so that I may try to save him.

"Now, why you do you want to die?" He turned away.

"Yah always this snoopy?"

"Only to maniacs that want to kill themselves by drinking to their deaths." He snorted as I carefully examined his face: dirty with sweat and tears. I instantly wondered where the knife and gun were at the moment.

"That takes too long." He suddenly said, and I realized he was watching me now. Wide awake and sober, I could tell he was fighting a headache by the way he squinted his eyes at me. "Who are yah anyway?"

I was startled by this: I had forgotten he no longer knew me. I got to my feet and changed the subject: "You really that keen on dying, huh?" I felt those eyes on me, watching my every move. They were untrusting and that was what hurt the most.

"For some, this world will never be right."

"I knew what that meant once." We sat in silence as the wind ruffled his orange hair and numbed my cheeks.

He apparently regarded me harmless, for he began to converse with me. "So, is this your place?" he abruptly asked me. I pulled loose strands of hair behind my ears and looked away before answering.

"In a way, yes. So, when I saw you up here, I figured you were invading."

"Yah didn't think I was contemplatin' suicide?"

"That's a dark subject." I brought up my eyes to meet his and we locked glares.

"Why didn't yah just let me alone?"

"I think you'd rather want company. It's lonely, death and all."

"Yes. But not as lonely as life." He meant it, I could tell.

So I introduced myself. "I'm Wanda, by the way." I held my hand out to him. His eyes never left mine.

"St. John Allerdyce." We shook, and I knew he was disarming his defenses when he shook my hand.

"It's nice to meet you," I said, meaning it. I even smiled. He took this a bit hard for he looked away without returning the gesture. "Did I do something wrong?"

He answered, "If it means anything to yah, I just took a bottle of valium and vodka and it wasn't a really good idea if I had known I'd meet someone like you…" He then turned away before he vomited and passed out on the ground.

It wasn't exactly how I would have wanted to start things over between us, but I guess it was all I could afford. I called Lance to come quick and bring Fred to haul John back to the Institute. God knows we couldn't care for him at the Brotherhood House with that valium he said he took inside of him. I've been outside the med lab, and they've been pumping his stomach since he got there.

And I know, deep down, that I'm never gonna get him out of my life again, whether I like it or not.

* * *

Thank you for all my faithful reviewers and those who urged me to continue. It did save this story :)


	8. ReIntroductions

The Adventures of Wanda Maximoff

By: Ariesque

Rated: PG or PG-13

Genre: Humor/Romance

Cautions: Mild language and violence if you may.

Disclaimer: Do not own X-Men Evo, or Arkham Ayslum.

A/N: Wow, an update! More Jonda, which makes us all happy. I'm still experimenting with this story so bear with me:)

* * *

_January 12_

The shattering of glass woke me up with a start. Something was happening, but I couldn't really comprehend what exactly was wrong until I saw Xavier and Mr. McCoy standing outside John's room, peering in through the blinds. Drowsy and cranky, I got to my feet and made my way towards them.

"What's going on?" I asked, as something slammed against the wall inside. Xavier turned to me, a look that betrayed astonishment on his pale face.

"John's awake." Awake and livid, I thought, wanting to peer through as well.

"So…" I started, as the Professor went back to looking through the blinds, "can't you stop him with your mind control powers or something?"

"Nonsense," Xavier replied, and I realized Mr. McCoy was jotting down notes. "He's venting his anger, and that's a good thing."

"More like a caged animal, with all due respect," I replied, a little annoyed at their surveying the matter. I then kicked the door open since Mr. McCoy refused to unlock the door, and was grazed by some scissors. Made myself a mental note to remove everything sharp in that room as I continued to enter. John was in the corner, bloody with careless cuts from throwing things and having them bounce back at him without a second to spare; his I.V. was torn and hanging from his arm as the madman reached for more scissors (to throw no doubt).

"What a way to make a come back," I murmured to myself, hexing away the weapons and making him face me. He scowled something hideous.

"You." He walked towards me, but instead of the gnawing feeling of fright inside my chest telling me to run for my life, I stood my ground. "You brought me here. To Hell with yah, Traitor!"

He raised his hand to strike me, but I beat him to it. His head flung back in surprise and his body hit the gurney before he collapsed on the ground with muffled groans. The place was a mess: John had done a swell job making the med lab into a pitiful heap of broken glass and torn paper.

"I'll come back when you're civilized," I told him, and left the room. Xavier and McCoy gawked at me like the two stupid idiots they were but I told them to knock it off.

_January 13_

Came home and announced that I've seen, talked to, and hit John and if anyone needs me, I'll be in the library researching Jane Eyre. Term Paper, you know the drill.

_January 14_

Institute called. John is willing to cooperate, or as he put it, has become "civilized."

_January 15_

When I got there, he was waiting for me on the gurney, his plainclothes replacing the stiff hospital gown he wore two days before. I was about to comment on his calmness when he beat me to it.

"You're calm." I was a bit annoyed I hadn't got the first word, so I decided to fight for the last.

"Tired of breaking things, I see." He watched me close the door, drop my coat and bag on a nearby chair, and take a seat in the corner of the room.

When we were sitting in awkward silence for a few minutes, John suddenly spoke up with curious uptightness.

"Wanda." The name was sweet on his lips and I could feel a blush creep on my face. Silence fell between us and I would have rather had a large AWKWARD sign hanging next to us if it hadn't already been so obvious.

"Yah hit hard," he stated, but without malice.

"Too hard," I said, and couldn't help smirking. "Knocked you up well enough to have you ask for me."

He chuckled. "I guess I deserved it. Remy told me I cost about $12,000 in damages and the asylum is calling for my head on a platter."

"And you called for me why?" So I was curious.

"Because I knew you'd come." This surprised me: was I that easy to see through?

"Make your point soon—and fast," I said, the exasperation small but certain in my voice. He actually smirked.

"I just want yah tah help me is all." He jumped down from the gurney and actually approached me. I raised an eyebrow.

"You think it's that easy, don't you."

"Why not?" John looked at me with some surprise written on his face. "Remy said you'd help me."

So Remy was behind this! "When did you become so chum with Mr. LeBeau?" I asked, anger rising to my head.

Almost immediately, John started to laugh. "Remy said yah wouldn't like it too."

I sat back, fuming. Looks like I'm not getting the last word after all. "So what do you want me to do?"

"So does that mean you'll do it?" He was standing in front of me, but I refused to look up at him, embarrassed as I was. So he stooped down to meet my eye level. He dropped his voice to a low whisper and I had to turn my head to hear: "I apologize for disrupting the place last time yah saw me. But when I was lying on that thing they call a mattress the night after yah slapped me downright heartlessly, I decided if I wanted to get down to anything, I needed to cooperate. And I want yah to help me."

"But why me?"

"Yah kept me alive for a reason. Yah brought me here…" he cringed as he said this, "…but it said something. It meant something. Yah knew me before. Let me know yah now." I was stunned by his speech. By now, dear diary, I was staring deep into those eyes bluest of blue and it reminded me of when I asked him to be my pretend boyfriend and how much I wanted him to love me…somehow, this was different. I had asked for him to know me and I got it, but I'm not happy.

"Fine." I put my head down, as if defeated. But I was actually relieved. Let him know me. Let me start over.

I needed this second chance, dear diary. So I took it. Shoot me.

We agreed to meet tomorrow at eight.

_January 16_

Did not show. It was the stupidest excuse, but only because I wouldn't believe it if I heard it myself. Fred ate this whole chicken and he ate too fast and therefore some bones got caught in his throat and the ambulance came and there was even a story on the local news station…

Whatever. I'm hoping John saw that story (embarrassing as it was) just so I won't sound like a totalidiot trying to explain my absence.

_January 17_

When I did come in at eight the next day, John approached me a bit hastily and abruptly right after I closed the door behind me.

"Explain yurself." He was holding that _knife_ of his a few inches from my chest. I was almost insulted. REMINDER: Must figure out where he keeps getting that weapon!

"I don't need to do anything for you," I returned, taking a step back.

He looked a little surprised: I pointed this out and he smirked.

"Aren't yah supposed to be a little more sympathizing, Miss Maximoff? After all, yah are one of them and they are the ones who want to pity and pulverize me at the same time."

"Nonsense," I said, impatiently. "You're speaking nonsense. If I didn't know any better, I would smack you so hard you'd land in the Pacific…and I'dmake you stay there."

He narrowed his eyes. And burst out laughing. This whole thing was a joke to him. He put down the knife. "Don't think I'm letting yah live, Wanda. My arm was getting tired." He actually winked at me. I set my teeth and could do nothing but stare back. He was surprisingly calm and casual as I stood stiff and fuming.

"So tell me, Miss Maximoff," he said, throwing theknife on the floor and taking a seat on the gurney, "why didn't yah show?"

"Fred…"

"Don't bring Tiny into this. Yah said you'd be here, and yah weren't…" I wondered silently about how he knew Fred, but decided not to pursue it. Besides, I was in hot water which I had no idea how to get out of.

"Fred…"

"But then again, I'm used to being disappointed." This irritated me.

"Don't make yourself the victim: we're all victims somehow, so don't feel so special."

John did not answer but his eyes were smiling. "Fine. We'll change that subject." He paused, but his gaze never faltered. "So, tell me why there's so much fuss to keep me alive."

"You flatter yourself, Allerdyce," I spat, "we don't need you; you are worth no more dead than alive. Your life insurance could prove that, I'm sure."

He watched me with shining blue eyes and changed the subject. "Yah know these mutants, Wanda? How come I never see yah around here?"

"I don't live here, at least understand that." I relaxed a little. But I remained uncomfortable as he studied me. "Yes, I'm a mutant, if that's what you want to know. I live in the Brotherhood House a few blocks away."

"And are yah chums with the X-Men?"

"Complete opposites. We only talk when there's commotion dealing with kicking mutants off the planet. Or when it comes to nuisances, like you. That is all, I assure you."

"You, I understand, are the friendliest of dem all." He was joking of course, and I smirked along with my response.

"And you are certainly the stupidest if you believe them at all. Stupidest and most ignorant. I should warn the town about you: _St. John Allerdyce, Mad and Stupid Mutant._ Boy, would they avoid you." He laughed at this. He was full of laughs today.

"What a quick tongue! I bet yur father and yah get along so well."

"Leave him out of this. My father has nothing to do with me or you especially concerning your lost memory."

"So yah know about it, then? I am officially deemed infamous, am I not?"

"I would be surprised if any mutant did not know of your tragedies."

"I am surprised that yah seem not to recollect that it was actually yur Brotherhood…shall we say, people…who were responsible for it?"

I knew he was looking to accuse me, and I equally wanted to slash him down and stain my hands with his blood.

"I do not deny this."

"So what should I do with yah? Yur mutant friends will not come to save yah, I'm sure."

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much."

He observed me with a hard glance. "Yur courage is daunting and a bit impressive. Still, it will not spare yur life."

"Spare my life? St. John, you talk too much and get nothing done; you are a man of much words and little action. I want to detest you on the spot."

"Perhaps. Is it in yur best interest tah argue otherwise?"

"I don't detest you, John." I was quiet for a moment, thinking of what else to say. St. John swung his legs from his seat on the gurney. He was waiting for me to continue. "I want to hate you, but cannot."

"Now, we're getting somewhere!" He jumped down and reached for his shoes.

"Where you going?" I demanded. He was in such a rush; he did not answer me at first.

"We are going out."

"Why?" I asked, a little confused but more curious. He laughed.

"Because Remy told me today we should go out and I will learn more about yah."

"Remy?" I felt myself turn bright red at the familiar name. "Why should you care of Remy's opinion? What if I don't want to help you?"

"Help? Who said anything about help today?" He reached for my arm, but I moved away from his grasp.

"I don't want to do anything with you." This was a lie, and I knew he knew it was a lie.

"Wanda, I wanted to see yah again so I may learn more about me and maybe yah."

It was my turn to laugh. "We spend ten minutes bickering at each other and you suddenly need to go out…with me? This is outrageous!"

"Actually, you've been doing all the bickering, Wanda. Come on, we'll miss the eleven o' clock show."

"I'm not going out with you. I mean, you tried to kill yourself. What makes you think I want to deal with that again?"

He saw that I was serious and he…shrugged. "Fine. I'll go without yah." He opened the door, but I hexed it shut.

"You aren't going anywhere. You're…dangerous."

"What makes yah say that?" He had to ask.

"Well, you were threatening me with a knife a few minutes ago and now you want to go out. In public. That's just not normal, I'm sorry."

He looked at me, studied me, smiled at me. It made me uncomfortable which in turn made me angry.

"Wanda, I will never be normal. To public, to mutant, to anyone, really." He leaned back against the wall. "Well, yah can leave now, Miss Maximoff. I've kept yah long enough."

I leaned forward, a little surprised at myself for wanting to stay a little longer. "I'm sorry if I've offended you…"

"Don't waste yur breath. I know yah aren't sorry. If yah stabbed me through the chest you wouldn't be sorry either. You'd just walk away."

"Don't be rash," I chided, a little upset at his tangent, "I'd never do that."

"To me even?" He looked down at me with a daunting glance.

"Especially never to you." I was sincere and he knew it. So before the awkward silence could set in, I decided to jet. I did not look back and did not answer Rogue whom I passed by when she asked me how'd it go. Somehow, nothing needs a response anymore.

_January 18_

I decided not to go see John today. Don't ask why. I'm not so sure myself.

_January 19_

Urgent phone call from the Institute. Apparently, Mr. McCoy wanted to let me know that Arkham asked about John and wants him back. He does not object, and would like to see Gotham. I wonder if it's out of curiosity or no sense of purpose left in him. Now, everything's up in the air, anyway.

_January 20_

I had just finished typing up the bibliography of my research paper, when Pietro sped into my room, declaring he had lost his lucky pair of socks and then accused me of taking them because I knew he had a test today and wanted him to fail because he couldn't take his test without his socks…

I had stopped listening for awhile after that. And then, for some reason, he ceased talking. When I finally realized this, I glanced up at my evil twin and found him staring out the window.

"Well, isn't that just wacky." What a weird way to put it. I asked him what was just so "wacky" outside.

"You'd never believe me, so see for yourself." I cursed him for making me leave my seat, and peered out the window.

He was right: I'd never believe it if he told me. There stood John Allerdyce with Remy LeBeau outside the front lawn. Apparently, LeBeau took the madman to this place to see me, no doubt.

"I'm not home," I said, automatically. I was not in the mood for visitors, not to mention ashamed of how I looked (four in the morning, writing my term paper all night, you get the picture).

"Wanda, it's four o' clock in the morning. Where else would you be?"

"I don't know! Make something up; you're good at lying."

"Lying to _Father,_ to be exact. But should I say you're on a late night escapade playing bandit?" Crap. I forgot Pietro was evil for a moment, and now it would cost me.

"I don't care: just tell them I'm not here."

"All right: I'll tell them you work as a…"

I hexed him out of my room before he could finish. The doorbell rang, and I crept near the stair railing to try and listen.

Pietro was the only one up, besides me, since it was early. He opened the door with one swing of his arm.

"Remy! John! Well, isn't this a surprise?" He twisted his face and I saw him wink in my direction. _Damn_.

"Sorry to bother you, Maximoff. John and I were driving around the neighborhood and I suggested that we should see this house since we were…"

"Of course, of course. Come in, come in. Everyone's asleep right now, but then again, nobody's awake at four in the morning…" He took them into the kitchen and I could not hear anymore of the conversation, so I went back into my room, locked the door, and feel asleep on my bed.

And the worst part about this whole thing is that Pietro won't tell me what he told them! He did bargain with me: I would clean his room, shine hisrunning shoes, and buy his a dog if he told me everything. And of course, I declined. My sanity is worth more than Pietro's nonsense, that's for sure.

_January 21_

I did not dodge the situation further: Curiosity got the better of me. I was getting ready to go to the Institute with my tattered scarlet coat and knee high boots, when there rang the doorbell.

"Wanda," Lance called, lazily from the couch which was beyond battered, "get it."

"You get it," I called back, annoyed that he actually wanted me to do something.

"I'm not the one going out." I tore away from the mirror which I was using to check my appearance and proceeded to the door, too tired to retort anymore.

And when I swung open the door, I caught sight of orange hair and let the door slam shut (not that I intended that to happen: Creed hasn't gotten around to fixing that stupid hinge). But give me some credit for opening the door immediately following that episode. He was still there and he was…smiling.

"G'day Sheila. Pietro said you'd be home at this hour." I remembered their meeting last night and nodded.

"I figured that much." I left the threshold; he followed me inside. "I'm sorry I wasn't awake when you came by."

"Awake?" John seemed a little surprised. "John said you were hitting several 7-Elevens last night." He smirked when he saw me flush. "It's a good thing I didn't believe him."

"I agree. Even I wouldn't believe it if I ended uprobbing 7-Elevens…" I offered him a drink but he refused.

"Ever since that night with all the liquor…I don't remember it much, but I know I drank one too many."

"I didn't mean it that way," I said, a little embarrassed, "I thought you might want some water…"

"I see; yes, I'll take some thank you." When I came back with the glass, he took it with many heartfelt thanks and downed it in three seconds. I suppressed a smile.

We took a seat near the window and stared past each other for a few good moments.

"You're cruel, yah know." His voice was clear and bright, all sarcasm absent.

"And what evidence do you have to support your comment?" I asked, startled and confused at the same time.

"Don't give me that. You never intended to come see me again, isn't that right?"

"Absolutely not!"

"Then I probably should throw away what your brother said?"

"All in good time, of course." I studied him and he did the same to me. "But what did my twin say anyway?"

"Well, he mentioned the 7-Eleven, you never wanting to see me again, and that you used to like me…" He paused, his eyes examining my face. "It's useless. I can't read your mind. Would you care to elaborate on the last detail?"

"No."

"Come now: what do you think I'll do?"

"You'll laugh."

"I'll laugh because you liked me?"

"Yes."

He laughed and then explained he wasn't laughing at that. "I wasn't sure what to do when you didn't come back the next day. Or the next." He picked up a glass figurine that was left over from childhood from the corner table.

"I admit I wasn't going to see you for awhile." I watched as he set the decoration down and met my gaze. "But I was gonna see you today." He did not respond; he changed the subject.

"So what is this place anyway? Have I been here before?" He looked at the cracked ceilings, the torn curtains, the dirty carpet. For once, I wanted to be standing somewhere else to call my home.

"This is…where I live." He walked a few steps and suddenly collapsed on the couch.

"Feels…nice." I was pleased with his satisfaction.

"I didn't know you'd be here, or else…"

"Or else what?" He opened one eye to look at me. "I don't think you have any intention of cleaning." I fumed at this.

"I don't care for cleaning."

"I know you don't."

"I think you're insulting."

"Well," he said, sitting up and looking at me with twinkling blue eyes, "I think you're the most fascinating girl I've ever met." I flushed when he said this. John stood up and turned to meet Fred, who had returned from the kitchen with his pint of Ben and Jerry's. When John turned down his offer for ice cream, Fred explained he had been here before with need of some help.

"It's okay now, cuz you're alive." John laughed.

"I realize that now, thanks." After a slight pause

"You want to wrestle?" Fred asked, and John paled at this.

"Maybe another time, Freddie," he replied by Fred insisted.

"It's all right. I've only lost once, but that was because I had twisted my ankle and my arm…" I decided to interject before John actually gives in.

"John and I have to go out. We have a movie to catch." I stood up hastily and before John could object, I had us outside.

"Thanks Wandy. I thought I wasn't going to get out of that one." He breathed a sigh of relief and we stood there in awkward silence. No turning back to escape that awkward silence setting in. "Are we going to see that show now?"

"Oh John…" I wanted to explain it was just a story to bail him out of wrestling. But when I recognized that twinkle in his eye, I knew I wasn't going to get out of this one. We watched_ Thank You for Smoking_ and bought ice cream right after.

We wasted no time; we talked about my hexing powers and his fascination with fire and then he went back to the old subject.

"Did you like me?" I was silent but knew he needed an answer and I wanted to reply.

"Terribly, I admit." I glanced at him sideways; his face did not change.

"And did I like you?"

"Not as much, no."

"But I did like you?"

"Can't say: you were still in love with Rogue." He turned abruptly towards me.

"Rogue? Even then?"

"Even then."

"And you…?" I was blunt and indignant.

"Don't think I cared if you loved her or not."

He was silent for a time. "Incredible."

I finished my cone and threw away the wrapper in a nearby waste basket. "I mean, it was a silly time, and I just want you to know there are no hard feelings. From any of us." Us. Meaning Rogue too. John suddenly stopped walking. I turned to him, furrowing my brow, afraid I had upset him. Those eyes of bluest blue never left mine.

"I don't understand why I did not fall for someone like you then."

I was flattered, but reduced it to mere politeness. "Things are different today, John. We've changed, lost our memories, and changed some more. Don't feel so bad: I don't hate you."

"But it makes sense, the fact that you keep running away from me…"

"I don't run away from you," I countered, defending myself. "I avoid awkwardness."

"So you admit seeing me is awkward."

"Well, it isn't exactly a walk in the park, John."

He stopped talking for awhile. We continued our walk back to the Brotherhood House until we were outside the gate. Then he turned to me and smiled.

"And what about now? Do you like me now?"

"Bold question, John." I couldn't help but smile. "I don't think any less of you now."

"But do you like me now?"

I opened the gate and passed through. "It's none of your business." I let the gate close between us and waved good-bye to him from the other side. If he wants to know, he'll come back.

I won't lie: I'm scared of this whole thing. It has potential to form into something, something that I've been trying to achieve this whole time. But what if this turns out just like it did before with Rogue and the mind erasing and all?

I wish I had the answers and then again I don't want them.

* * *

Thanks again to the support of my reviewers. I owe this much at least for all your responses!

Up Next: The Tables are Turned!

Will John pursue Wanda?

Will Wanda accept him as is?

Or is it more complicated than that?

...stay tuned...


	9. If I fell in Love with You

The Adventures of Wanda Maximoff

By: Ariesque

Rated: PG or PG-13

Genre: Humor/Romance

Cautions: Mild language and violence if you may.

Disclaimer: Do not own X-Men Evo, or Arkham Ayslum.

A/N: Got off my writer's block, took advantage of my break from school, and watched X-Men III to write this chapter. Did the movie make anyone else mad or is it just me? It made me hate Jean and I was beginning to like her tooand how come Logan and Ororo won't get together already? And Rogue, oMgosh Rogue...don't even get me started with her. Oh, and I was rushing to get this online, so if there are many mistakes with grammar and so on, you know why.

* * *

_January 22_

I had not counted on going out today because today was the Boys' day to watch a movie marathon. This time, it was movie marathon _Monty Python._ I was prepared to stay in and watch with them, since I must have been sheltered for a good part of my life and have never seen _Monty Python_ ever. Bought several cans of Pringles chips and ordered a ton of pizzas complete with dozens of side orders (for Fred, of course) from Sam's Pizza Haus. I was having trouble finding my hat which I wear specifically for these types of Lazy Days—it has "Couch Potato for Life" scrawled across the front— I called down for them to wait for me.

But when I ran down, hat in hand and ready to waste my afternoon away, I found the Boys had already started the marathon with _Monty Python and the Holy Grail_.

"What the hell?" was my reaction. The Boys kind of shrank in their seats at my tone. "I told you guys to wait for me."

"We tried," Lance responded. The Boys nodded.

"Well, whatever. Move over, Todd."

"Sorry shoonkums. Can't." I looked at his place on the couch. He wasn't sitting next to Fred; there was enough room for me.

I attempted to cross over their legs but Pietro objected. "You can't see the movie with us."

"And why is that?" I was itching to hex over the T.V.

"Because Father said so," Pietro answered. I paused.

"He's back from his meeting about war with Canada?"

"Back and angry. They didn't take him seriously." Nor would I if I was discussing welfare of the common good with a man who wore a cape.

"So what's his deal with me? We haven't spoken in weeks." And he had to come home and ruin it.

"Don't act dumb, Wanda. You know he's angry about John." John! Father's away from the House for the longest time and comes back to pick up where he left off! The nerve of that man is truly daunting. I turned to go look for him, and Fred, seeing that I was leaving, told me there was a vase on the kitchen table with some flowers for me.

"It's from your lover…who's not Todd," he said, and the Toad flashed him a grievous look.

I thanked them and went into Father's room. He was sitting in his great armchair by the fireplace, wearing a "I Scream for World Domination" T-shirt and his favorite Mickey Mouse fuzzy yellow shoes (I know: I wonder about him sometimes too).

"Father!" I yelled, drowning out Mozart playing in the background. He looked up from his copy of "Computer Viruses for Dummies" and gave me a dark look.

"Daughter. I knew it wouldn't be long before we would meet again."

"Really, Father. We live under the same house."

"What a pity, too. And you use our address for delivery of flowers?"

"That's not something to worry about."

"No, it isn't." He put aside the book and stood up. He was taller than me, but I was stronger. I could take him while lying down. "I hear you've been seeing that Allerdyce again. Without permission."

"He lost his memory," I tried to explain. "He needed someone to help him…"

"You should have kept him ignorant, Daughter. You should have never gone near him again."

"That was kinda hard." I couldn't help it; even I thought I could stay away from him. And look where that got me.

"Still," Father interjected. "It would have been best." He went to his liquor table and poured himself a glass of scotch.

"Your opinion of him or anyone's for that matter does not bother me. I'm pretty much set on seeing him as long as I like him."

"So the flowers have done their job."

"I haven't even seen the flowers yet."

"That's besides the point." He took a sip. "You know how many bottles of liquor I've been through since this whole John-dating-my-daughter-fiasco? Fifty!" He tipped his glass to me and downed the rest. "I wonder why my liver hasn't failed me yet."

"You could drink Logan under the table and I still wouldn't come around."

"Ah, but Daughter. I have to ask: are you sure he likes you? Are you sure you haven't been wasting your time?" I was a little taken aback: I never considered it.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" It was a cautious reply; I really didn't answer his questions. He shifted his weight—a habit when he's caught in a corner.

To himself: "Drat!" To me: "You won't win this one. But I should want the madman to answer me himself." It was a death sentence to anyone who wasn't me. But I accepted the challenge: I am still stronger than my Father, hands down.

And the flowers are something. Blood-red Cosmos, I believe the internet search said. Fred said politely that they were pretty.

_January 23_

I went over to the Institute to visit John. It was more of a friendly house call than anything really. I've got the basket of muffins to prove it too.

Rogue answered the door. She wore a green dress that matched her eyes exactly and…blush? This was new.

"Ah'm tryin' tah get some color on mah face," she explained when she noticed me looking at her strangely. I flushed; I was embarrassed that she answered my questioning glance.

"Sorry."

"Don't be. Come in; John's in dah parlor." We walked from one room into another, she talking about the weather and I dawdling behind, admiring the many pictures depicting the X-Men and their mentors.

"That one's my favorite," she said, pointing at one photograph. "It has Remy in it." His arm was around her; no wonder she liked it so much.

We found Remy sitting on the couch, quickly flipping through channels withthe remote. He looked up and grinned when he saw me.

"Cherie." There is always something about Remy that when he calls you by some other name, it just melts your heart. Maybe it's because he speaks French; I don't know.

"Hi, Remy." He took my hand and kissed it. "Are you guys the only ones here?"

"Our excuse is thet we got snowed in." Rogue joined his side and put her arm around his torso. "And we had to keep Johnny company."

"I heard that." John came out of nowhere, newspaper in hand. His eyes settled on me, and the look on his face was that of genuine surprise.

"Wanda! I wasn't expectin' yah to come by today."

"Well, here I am," I said, feeling a little shy all of a sudden. "I wanted to thank you for the Cosmos."

"Is that what they're called?" He seemed not sure what to do about me. "Mattie said they were special this time of season."

"Mattie?" I asked.

"The florist down the street," Remy informed me. Apparently he went with John to buy them.

"I wasn't sure if you'd like them," John continued.

"They were lovely," I said. "And these are for you." I handed him the muffin basket. "Don't worry; I don't bake. I picked them up from the bakery this morning."

He grinned and thanked me. "Might we walk these grounds? I take it yah don't know more about dis place thandah front door anddah med lab."

I laughed and took the arm he offered me. "And how long have you been here to give a tour?"

"Remy and Rogue will come…" he hastened a look at the couple, "if they don't mind."

"Of course not. It's for Wanda anyway," Rogue told him, and with that, he pulled me away into the garden.

We spent a good hour strolling around in the falling snow with John pointing out the most random things (a door knob, a passing bird) and their significance to the mansionwhile Rogue gently corrected his guesses.

There was a point where we were a good distance ahead of Rogue and Remy, and I was still trudging through the fresh snow with my arm through John's. He turned his head a couple of times as if to talk to me, but at the last second changed his mind. So I decided to speak up.

"You look good, John." He smiled as if he would have died if no conversation came to his aide. "At least, I think so."

"I'm all right," he agreed. "Ororo—that's Stormy, as Remy would call 'er—fixes me fruit for breakfast everyday. I guess it shows." He paused, but I knew he wanted to say more. A few moments later, he spoke again. "I know I shouldn't talk about what I remember because I'm supposed to know more than I do. But I'm still afraid, Wanda." This was big--he never comes out with his true feelings unless he's really comfortable. Frankly, I was flattered.

"Afraid of what, John?" I wanted to know.

"I've been afraid of people. People against mutants." I remembered him screaming about mutant raiders and a chill rang through my heart. As if on impulse, I shuddered against him.

"Hearing it from another person who shares my fear is weird," I explained. "I can't believe people actually hate me for things I can't control." Worry had crossed his face—I realized I was scaring him. "But don't worry. Xavier's kind. He knows what we've been through—he'll take care of you." I suddenly felt kind of sick, but I didn't know why.

"And you…?" I shrugged.

"I'm tough—my powers are tough."

John didn't believe my speech. He seized my hand and kissed it in one swift movement. "I'll take care of you," he offered. If it hadn't so cold, I would've blushed.

"Thanks," I said, taking my hand out of his. "But I think I can handle it." It was pride talking; and for the first time, I wished I hadn't let it speak for me. I could tell John was a little crestfallen because when Remy called what you two lovebirds were doing, John called back that nothing was going on, and walked back towards them without taking me with him. I followed, a little slower and more embarrassed. Rogue suggested hot chocolate, but I said I needed to get home. The Boys planned an armpit musical and I was their only audience since Creed backed out at the last minute. It didn't seem much of an excuse, but I couldn't stand being there with John a moment longer. He shook my hand and told me to visit anytime, and I asked him to come over for dinner on Saturday night. He hesitated and I, knowing how he felt, turned away before a response.

Besides, Rogue has my number and could give it to him when he wants it. But that doesn't seem like much of an excuse either, does it?

_January 24_

I was still kicking myself for turning down John, but then decided I shouldn't make such a fuss about it. I mean, it wasn't like he asked me out or anything like that. I shouldn't even care about the condition of his heart: it doesn't belong to me.

Crap, I can only be callous for so long and then it starts to grow on me.

_January 25_

All right, the phone has rung five times in a row and I have refused to answer it five times in a row. Pride is keeping me in this mess and I'm not about to step up to the plate just yet.

_Afternoon_

Lance told me it was John and that he wanted to talk to me.

"Tell him I'm in the shower."

Lance sighed. "You used that excuse already. Twice."

"Then I'm in the pool."

"We don't have a pool. And anybody who's anybody does NOT jump into a pool when it's 16 degrees out."

"I'm in the pool, dammit!"

Lance let out a loud exhale before talking into the phone. "She's in the pool. Yeah, I know it's 16 degrees out. Sure, call back in a few hours: she'll completely defrost by then. I hope she does too. Bye now."

"Well?" I asked, after he replaced the phone in its cradle.

"Coward!" He pushed the phone into my hands. "You're the worst at making excuses, you know?" And then he walked out.

_Early Morning, Maybe Around Two_

John is smart. He called really early, so that when the phone rang, I rolled over and answered it without thinking twice about who it could be.

"Yello?"

"Wanda?" Pause. When it finally registered, my head kept telling me I was the stupidest person ever. Homer Simpson would need to step aside.

"Yes?"

"It's John."

"So it is."

"Yah were sleeping." Thank you Captain Obvious, I wanted to say.

"Nah, just came back from robbing a couple of 7-Elevens." I could hear him chuckle on the side.

"I was afraid you'd hang up once yah answered…accidentally." So he was on to me. I wasn't trying THAT hard to keep away from him.

"Decided I couldn't hide under my sheets forever."

"Or indah shower, in dah pool…"

"Okay, now you're teasing. It's a good reason to hang up."

"Yah wouldn't."

"I would and I will."

"Fine, but before yah do, I wantedtah R.S.V.P." It took another moment to realize he was talking about the dinner. I bit my lip; it was all I could before saying "D'oh."

"You're coming?"

"Yah did invite me."

"I should warn you about a couple of things before you do come over."

"What sort of things?"

"Just…things." We decided to meet tomorrow in front of Jim's Deli.

"All right, Wanda, see yah then. Oh, and yah should really get yer own line. Somebody's listening on another phone."

"What the..." I got up and looked into the next room just as Pietro slammed his phone down. I then declared war and jumped on his bed, grabbing the sheets to choke him to death. And if it weren't for Father coming in and tearing me away, I think I could have killed him too.

_January 26_

We met like we said we would. I commented on his crisp new blue sweater; he liked my purple coat.

"You won't freeze?" I asked him, concerned. I was holding his arm again as we walked into the Deli.

"I'm warm-blooded, love. I'll live." We shared a turkey sandwich inside, out of the cold air. I told him to sit next to me and be polite at the dinner.

"It doesn't help to be a smartass," I told him. "To make small talk with my father, chat about the weather."

"He won't minddah talk?" John asked between bites.

"He always does small talk. It calms his nerves." I asked for the check. "But never bring up war or babies or marriage. He hates it."

"He sounds charming."

"He hates you," I told him. "But he wants to tell you that himself. So don't get yourself killed because I'd miss you sorely." It was a half-joke. John chuckled and put down a couple of bills.

"I wouldn't worry about me," he said, downing the rest of his coffee. His other hand kept drumming on the table; he was nervous. I noticed and put my hand on his.

"I appreciate you doing this for me." He looked into my eyes and grinned.

"Of course." He moved his hand away from mine. "So much fer not needin' me."

"I never said that, John." The fact that he even brought it up made me angry. Here I could not hide my blushing cheeks.

"Why exactly am I meeting your Father? Why does he want to kill me?" I didn't want to answer his questions—they asked too much. I moved away from the table.

"It doesn't matter."

"Wanda, I need somethin' tah work with." His voice was stiff with annoyance. I looked up and caught his gaze.

"I told him I liked you. I want to rub it in his face."

John raised an eyebrow. "Sounds dramatic." As I was putting my change away, John suddenly put his hand over mine. His touch made me tense. "So do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Do you like me?" I was speechless—and that embarrassed me.

"I don't have to answer that."

"Oh yes you will." He pulled my hand over the table so that my arm followed. And then he kissed me, right there in Jim's Deli. I pushed him back and said he was the worst romantic I ever knew. He laughed but did not pursue the subject; I guess he knew I was embarrassed enough as it was. He told me he'd be at the House by seven and jokingly asked for a kiss goodbye. I stuffed dirty ice down his sweater and he chased me all the back to the House for it.

Oh, and just so we're clear...

… HE KISSED ME!...

_January 27_

I was coming home from school when a car pulled up by the curb. The window rolled down and one glance told me it was John.

"Hey there, love," he greeted. He followed me as I kept walking. "Want tah go fer a ride?"

"You drive?"

"I do more than dat," John boasted, and I laughed.

"I'm sure you do. Watch out for that parked car." He slammed on his brakes in the nick of time. That's when I came over and pulled open the passenger side door. "You're random, you know that?"

"Definitely," he said with much gusto. The tires screeched as he pulled out.

After a few minutes of fiddling with the radio, I asked where we were going. He shrugged.

"I'm not quite sure myself, Sheila." I really wanted to kick myself for getting in the car with him in the first place. Great, I thought. I'm going to die without knowing where I'm going.

We drove and drove and finally we were past Vale Barrens and well out of Bayville. He suddenly turned the wheel and parked in front of Bob's Pub.

"I've been here before." He got out and looked around. It was boarded up and out of business. "I don't know fer sure…it's like a dream."

"I wouldn't be surprised if you have actually been here before." I got of the car and stood some distance away from him. "Perhaps you were here awhile ago."

He looked around. "Perhaps." After a few minutes, he turned to me, his eyes confused and strangely lit. "Would yah take me around? I'd like tah see more."

"Well, Gotham is really where it all is for you."

"Gotham? Batman's Gotham?" I smiled, despite myself.

"We could take the train there and look around. I'll stick with you, don't worry." Taking his hand in mine, we got back into the car and drove to the train station. Hopped on the next train going to Gotham and walked around.

"This is where we first met," I said, as he followed me into the Starbucks shop. He ordered his mocha latte and we sat and talked about what he did thenand where he lived. He was interested in the conversation, but every so often he would stop talking and look at me with those bluest of blue eyes, making me wonder what he was thinking. But then he would take up where he left off and I forgot about his gaze until he did it again. And then again.

We went around to the shanty bar and the owner welcomed John who absently accepted the greeting. Went up to what was once his room and looked around. It was turned into storage space by now, but I described how we talked and I slept most of the time in this very place. He looked around as if he knew this place all along.

It was almost eight at night when we finally took the train back. John was quiet in thought and I was exhausted beyond words. I guess I had fallen asleep because when the train stopped, I groggily opened my eyes with no recollection of where I was until I found John sleeping with his arm around me, his head against my shoulder. I shook him gently to wake up and he drove me home in his borrowed car (probably Mr. McCoy's).

He bade me good night and that it was nice to see me; he would see me tomorrow.

So tomorrow it is.

_January 28_

John arrived around seven like he said he would. He brought more Blood-red Cosmos for me and a box of chocolates for Father. I told him Father does not eat chocolate because of his high blood sugar, but the Boys would gladly share the box. We waited in the living room for Father for about an hour and passed the time with guessing what kind of chocolate was in the chocolate box.

Finally, Father came in, wearing both a cape and a large scowl on his face.

"The turkey's burned, Creed blew up the crock pot, and there's no hope for the Turkish Delight. So we ordered pizza." It's the number one dinner solution in a household where nobody knows how to cook.

"I brought dessert," John piped. Father's scowl darkened.

"That was very thoughtful of you. But I won't eat it." He meant to be mean because he hated John, not because he could not eat any chocolate.

John ignored this fact. "Is it because of yer blood sugar, sir? That's a nasty problem." Father did not respond; he went into the kitchen fuming. We followed gravely, but I gave John an encouraging smile.

"It's almost over," I told him, putting my hand in his.

Dinner was quiet except for Fred's loud munching. Father was having trouble eating his pizza with a knife and fork. Everyone else used their hands.

Suddenly, Father put down his utensils out of frustration with a loud CLANG, making everyone jump. He turned to John, eyes raging with violence.

"You never seem to go away, do you St. John Allerdyce?"

"Only when I have reason to." John looked collectively calm. I silently cheered him on.

"Oh, but you do."

"Because of Wanda?" He looked over at me and I gulped. He's a goner, I thought, summoning my hexing power. "Yah shouldn't worry; I won't harm her."

"I don't care what you won't do!" He banged his fist on the counter causing everyone's dishes to clatter. Fred sat back and lost his appetite. "You are a madman. You are and always will be, memory or not."

John tensed. "Wanda does not seem tah mind."

"Wanda thinks she likes you," he said, snarling. I reddened, not sure what to do now. "She doesn't even know if you like her." He saw John's face drain, and smirked. "You haven't even asked her out have you?"

I felt like I was on Ricki Lake and she was doing a segment on what happens when fathers and their daughter's boyfriends face off (even though technically John was not my boyfriend).

Allerdyce put down the pizza he was holding, wiped his fingers on his napkin, and looked my Father in the eye. "No, I haven't. Not yet, dat is. I want to though, and I'll do it whether or not yah approve. And I do like Wanda." He looked at me and I suddenly knew he meant it. "I like her so much that I think I'm in love with her."

Todd choked, Lance lost his appetite, Creed asked to be excused, Fred sat shaking his head, and Pietro burst out laughing. I looked at Father and all the veins in his face seemed to jut out, as if ready to explode.

"You will regret that, Allerdyce. No daughter of mine will ever be with a madman like you." He got up, flipped his cape, and walked out with his chin in the air. I coughed. Lance made a comment that at least the pizza was good, and everyone agreed. But I could tell the rest of the night would never be right, so I thanked John for coming and he seemed relieved to be finally leaving.

We walked out into the chilly air. It couldn't have been more than ten degrees out, but John refused taking an extra coat.

"That was fun," he finally said, and smiled down at me. "I think he likes me."

"Haha, you don't have to beat around the bush. I'm sorry I put you through that, John. At least you won't have to meet him again." John did not seem to mind. Putting his arms around me, he drew me closer.

"But he made it easier to tell you how I feel." Those blue eyes focusing only on me—now that was a sight. "I'm not sure how it happened but I think I'm better off being with you. Isn't dat funny, Wanda? I don't want my memory or my life back—I just want you."

I did not want him to leave thinking I thought differently. We kissed, dear diary. It was the first time I have ever felt him reaching for mesince he held me fiercely as if he were afraid to let me go. But just as suddenly as we begun, he released me and left without another word. I watched him pull away from the curb, wondering what that was all about.

No one may think we can make it.But I believe differently: this may be the start of something bound to survive--or at least, I hope so.

_January 29_

I went to the mall with Pietro this morning. Something about buying new lucky socks.

While we were in the men's socks section, I got bored and actually asked Pietro why Father hates John. My twin stopped looking through the black socks and stared at me.

"Isn't it obvious? He hates everyone who isn't on his side. Even more for someone who's dating his only daughter."

"I wish he wouldn't be so possessive. I mean, do I really need protecting?"

"No, Wandy. He just has fun torturing your love life. Why do you think he sent you to that all-girl school? And he doesn't want you over at the X-Men's? Or how much he bangs on Todd?"

"I hate him," I finally said, after a long pause. Pietro picked up a pair of socks but then decided against them.

"Well, are you really sure you want to date John? I mean, he is really worth it?" It wasn't said in jest; Pietro actually wanted to know.

I shrugged. "I like him well enough to think so."

"Does he like you well enough too? Because if he breaks your heart, you'd waste no time beating him to a pulp. And I'll be happy to watch…" he saw me scowling, "…but only if he breaks your heart."

"Don't worry. I can take it."

I have a real pride issue, that's for sure.

_January 30_

John would not answer his phone so I drove over to see him at the Institute. Rogue answered the door and looked surprised to see me.

"Hey, Wanda. What'd ya need here?" she asked. I did not understand.

"Just John, Rogue." Wasn't that agiven, right off the bat?"Why, did something happen?" She paled and backed up a few steps.

"You didn't turn him in?" My heart dropped to my stomach.

"What are you talking about? Where's John?" I burst inside, desperate to know what I only dreaded to learn.

"They took him away yesterday," Rogue replied, her voice grave.

"They?" My mind was spinning. I needed to sit down.

"From Arkham. They said he violated his probation by being in Bayville."

"But I said nothing! I didn't know he could be sent back on probation!" I was yelling; a couple X-Men passing by turned to me with questioning glances.

"Well, somebody snitched. Wanda, are yah okay? Can Ah get you anythin'?"

I shook my head. "I need to find John."

"Aw, honey, he's gone back to the Asylum."

The world started spinning. Just the other day I was with John and now everyone thinks I'm against him. How can all my work, my time, my feelings disappear in only two days' time?

Rogue drove me back and I completely went into a withdrawal.

Isn't it strange how love can make a person go insane?

Maybe that's what happened to John, and now it's happening to me.

_January 31_

It was Father who turned him in. He used Pietro to keep me away from the House while he researched Arkham's policies and made the call. Then he framed me and told Xavier that John tried to harm me and was therefore a danger to us all.

Fred told me. Pietro was boasting about how no one else found out. After this, I went downstairs and discovered that Father had jumped a flight to Bermuda with Pietro and left no way to reach either of them.

So I spent the day destroying every car in Bayville and hexing any tree that bothered me. My heart bust, my mind screaming, my anger raging, I could not stand being Wanda Maximoff. Scarlet Witch is all that controls my fury; it is Wanda Maximoff that sobs all night for what could've been the answer to what I've wanted this whole time.

This cannot be happening to me.

* * *

Will John still regard her with the same feelings?

Or willWanda just give up onhim altogether?

...stay tuned...only a few chapters left!


	10. How do you Mend a Broken Heart

The Adventures of Wanda Maximoff

By: Ariesque

Rated: PG or PG-13

Genre: Humor/Romance

Cautions: Mild language and violence if you may.

Disclaimer: Do not own X-Men Evo, or Arkham Ayslum.

A/N: fanfiction would not let me upload my story until this morning. So hope you didn't mind the wait.

_

* * *

_

_February 1_

I went into the kitchen for pumpkin cookies and found that there was only the chocolate from John and I started to cry. I mean, really bawling. And it looked so bad: me, kneeling before the refrigerator, sobbing my eyes out wearing my rouge bathrobe, all because I saw a measly box of chocolate. Fred had to come in and calm me down.

Somebody please shoot me now.

_February 2_

I have to go see John. I have to apologize for this whole mess. But how am I supposed to put it? Hey John, sorry about this whole thing with you going back to Arkham even though you don't remember you were even in there. I know my dad's a turd and I understand if you hate me forever. I hate me forever too. So, see you when you get out.

Yeah, right.

_February 3_

Postcard from HIM and his SON. "Wish you were here. Regards for the household. Aloha!" And it was from Bermuda. I hate them both.

_February 4_

Xavier came to see me today. It was a little surprise visit, but I wasn't in the mood to see anyone. Lance was the one to break the news: "Wanda, the Professor is here to see you." I was in bed the whole day, feeling so bad I felt like breaking. Even turning to face Lance took some effort.

"Who asked him to come? I don't want to see him."

"Wanda, you need help. Even Creed thought you could use him."

I hexed a lamp across the room, causing it to splinter into a zillion pieces against the wall nearest Lance. "Does Creed even know me? No! Now leave me ALONE!" I was thinking about what else I could hex into the door, when I noticed Xavier peering into the room like he did when he was observing John through the blinds. It made me feel all the more worse.

The Professor saw me looking and wheeled himself in. I immediately wondered how he got up here in his wheelchair. _Fred carried me_, was his mind response.

"Thank you, Lance. Don't worry, Ms. Maximoff, I won't take long." Lance left the room; I sat up and tried to look decent.

"This is really unnecessary, Professor," I said. It was very painful to be polite. Xavier gave me a sympathetic smile, knowing my thoughts.

"I know you are upset..."

"You're damn right I am." He raised his eyebrows and actually looked uneasy.

"And I heard about your father and brother's…um, whereabouts."

"Yes, yes. I could've told you about how dysfunctional my family is, but you could have guessed that too." I got off the bed and stalked towards him. Boy, did he look uncomfortable. "I know you want to help, but I don't feel like talking to anyone right now, including you."

"Wanda, please understand that I only seek to aid you through this."

"Through what? Why don't you help John? He's supposedly the madman here."

Xavier frowned. "You believe that, Wanda," he replied, his face like stone. "You want to think that we wouldn't treat him any different if he just stayed at Arkham."

"You sound just like Father!" I hexed him out of my room and remembered he was in a wheelchair and there were stairs. Bad move.

Tearing away from my room, I hexed Xavier unto the first floor before he could go flying down the stairs. He looked a little shocked and did not waste another minute with me. Xavier left with his wheelchair whirring away.

Maybe that's why the Professor came to see me. I mean, look who's going mad now.

_February 5_

Saw John today. I thought that I should visit him since I got him in this mess in the first place. I should have never believed I could change what has happened with one visit.

Arkham is worse than I could ever imagine. Its high walls and barred doors and windows tell no tall tales. Security is tight; I had a hard time getting in. They made sure I wasn't harboring any weapons before they let me through. Walking down the corridor, a few people came to see who it was and retreated into the shadows when they found I was no one they knew. He was in cell #402, wrapped in a straightjacket and sitting on the floor with his legs crossed. I couldn't see his face, but I knew he was angry.

"John?" I tried getting closer, but then the guard drew me back.

"Careful, he bites," was the reason. John did not move. He just sat there.

So I tried to reach him again. "John, it's me, Wanda." He would not even lift up his head, but I did not let that deter me. "Look, I know it's my fault you're in here. I did not want this to happen—I didn't even know this could happen. Johnny, please, couldn't you at least say something?"

"What's there to say?" he snarled, startling me. I had never heard him so angry. "I'm wearin' a straightjacket in a room crawlin' with rats. Not tah mention it's fuckin' cold here." I had to agree: I was shivering, but I don't think it was only the asylum making me tremble.

"John, please. I realize it was a mistake to try and defy my father…"

"You think? I can't even scratch because they tied my arms."

"He's ready to fight back; watch out," the guard informed me.

"You know what? He's right. You should go, Ms. Maximoff. Because yah aren't making my situation any better." I guess I looked confused because he made his point clearer. "LEAVE!" His shout rang through the empty hall, shaking me to the core. At that point, the guard started leading me away but I broke from his direction and ran back to John's cell.

"You can't do this to me, John. I didn't want you to go back; my Father and Pietro, they went after you…because I love you…"

"I'm decaying in an asylum because I fooled around with yah?" The way he put it just about broke me in two. "If that's the case, I want out…but I guess it's too late for that, huh?"

I was so shocked, I was blubbering. "How can you say that? It wasn't even my fault…"

"No, no. They told me you said I was dangerous. Yeah, I can agree, but did you have tah send me here?"

"John, let me explain," I pleaded. But he would have none of it.

"Guard!" I started to panic; I wouldn't be able to say what I needed to say.

"John, this isn't fair."

"Fair? Don't even get me started, Sheila. I'm in a prison for crazies because of you. I don't even remember being here. So, you should go now, before I do somethin' drastic." I walked out there, defeated and swimming in my own grief.

The guard escorted me out and told me that if John didn't work out, he was available and gave me his number. I was so stunned that I wasn't sure what to do.

After thinking about what has happened today, the one thing I don't get is why John was acting so cold. I mean, he wouldn't even listen to me, dear diary. He wouldn't give me the time of day to explain myself. How can one person change so much in a few days?

How can he do this to me? He, who used to make me so happy, so alive.

He who I still love.

_February 6_

I went back. Wanda Maximoff does not get defeated so easily.

He wouldn't talk to me today. I told him everything I knew and when I was through, he still wouldn't talk, so I left.

I wonder if he even heard a word I said.

_February 7_

I was checking my appearance in the bathroom when Todd knocked on the door and asked to come in.

"Where are you going? Don't tell me you're off to see him again," he said, looking annoyed. I ignored his tone and put on some more mascara.

"I will, just not today. What's it to you?"

"It's not just me, Wandy. It's everyone. We're worried about you. What if he kills you?"

"I am very powerful, Todd. That is the least of my worries."

"Very powerful people can get killed too, yo." I looked over at him, and saw that he was serious.

"Don't worry about me. I know what I'm doing."

"Look, Wandy. If I were a madman locked up by the woman I loved, I wouldn't like you very much either." Wrong thing to say. I hexed him through the roof and out of the house, shouting that he better patch that hole in the ceiling when he gets back.

_February 8_

Rogue was sitting outside the Brotherhood House waiting for me to come home from another unsuccessful visit to John. Dressed in her purple sweater and stark black pants, she looked a little threatening. I slowed down once I finished observing her appearance.

She greeted me friendly enough—I'll give her that much credit. But her eyes told me she was worried, and that made me a little annoyed.

"Come to join the Pity Wanda Bandwagon have we?" I said, without enthusiasm. She got up from her place on the ground and gave me a face.

"Actually, Ah thought maybe we could hang out. Ah mean, Ah've been in dat house before." She smiled softly. "It can get a little stuffy."

"Thanks, Rogue," I said, walking past her. "But I think I'll pass."

"You can't do dis tah yourself, Wanda. It ain't healthy and it ain't yourself." She said this so forcefully, I had to turn back and retaliate.

"Well, I guess I never realized I could be this way, okay?"

"There's a difference between love and obsession."

"This is NOT obsession!" I moved my hand and uprooted the nearest tree. Putting it back in its place, I shrugged my shoulders. "I only want him to know I still love him, but he won't hear it." I sat on the ground, suddenly feeling tired. "I've never seen him so distant. I keep reaching for him but he refuses to even look at me."

"Ah was wonderin' why yah were goin' outta your way just to see him." She sat down next to me.

"I mean, you might not think much of John, but I think he's just fine. Or at least, he was." I wanted to cry so badly and it didn't help when Rogue put her arm around my shoulders.

"Just because he pushes yah away doesn't mean yah have to push us away too." I looked at her comforting me, and I just couldn't imagine how she could possibly know how much love hurts (1). She left, but not before telling me she'll see me for lunch at Fertinelli's on Friday.

Because things can get stuffy at the House.

_February 9_

Caught a bad cold today because I was out in the snow all morning just to be checked in. Arkham proved to be no warmer. John was out in the back with some other inmates—something about fresh air for those on good behavior. They let him sit a few yards away from the rest of the group while I sat across from him and talked about how things are same ol' same ol' and he suddenly got up and started walking back to the others. I stood up, shaking with melancholy.

"What I don't understand, John, is how you can just forget about what we've both gone through to be with each other." He wouldn't turn to me, so I yelled. "I can't change what has happened to you, but that doesn't mean I've forgotten about you--I think about you every single day." I meant to go on, but I was on the verge of sobbing. So much for keeping a straight face.

"I think about you Wanda, and I just get sadder." He was speaking to the ground. "I don't know why you torture yourself coming back here. It's as if there's somethin' yah want."

You, I wanted to say. But it was useless; he was already gone.

I can't grasp what love we had anymore. I guess it hurts too much to remember.

_February 10_

_8 AM_

Dreamt I was lying asleep in John's arms. But when I actually woke up, I realized I had tangled myself in my sheets, Father and Evil Twin are still in Bermuda, and John remains in Arkham. Life isn't fair.

_11 AM_

I went out of my way to get dressed, and when I thought there couldn't be a tear left to cry in me, covered my face with piles of make-up. Besides the beeping headache that's been bothering me all morning, I looked fine.

When I went downstairs, I said hello to Todd who was passing by, and refused the ice cream from Fred. He looked at me blankly and asked didn't I feel bad enough to have some?

Of course, I did. I am worse than disheartened. But I decided I shouldn't pull others into my problems. So I patted his hand, thanked him for his concern, and went on my way.

It doesn't take much to fake being happy around them.

_6 PM_

Met up with Rogue for lunch. She seemed a little troubled with my spirits, but I blamed it on my cold.

"Wanda, I know you hurt, but it'll kill you to keep up this face." I looked at her like I didn't know what she was talking about.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said, which was the wrong thing to say, because it automatically gives you away. But I didn't realize this until I saw her frown at me.

"Wanda, listen to me. I can't stand havin' yah dyin' lahke this, 'specially on me. Let me tahke yah home…"

"Please, Rogue. I get the sweet talk from everyone already. I don't need it from you." I got up to leave, but the headache suddenly surged through my mind and I had to sit down again.

I needed to go, I needed to be alone, I needed to see John, but all I remember next is waking up in bed with ice at my head and chills all over my body.

Gosh, it just gets worse and worse, doesn't it?

_February 11_

The Boys came in and scolded me for getting sick. I've never seen them so upset. I told them I wasn't going to die and they all freaked out on me. Seriously. They were all, don't ever go back, it's bad for you. I was too weak to protest, so when they left, I stayed where I was and fell asleep for the rest of the day, waking occasionally to take my medicine.

_February 12_

This is it. I've had all day to think, and in between taking Advil Cold and Sinus and eating Todd's tasteless stew, I've decided that I'm tired of loving John. I don't know if it's the ibuprofen talking, but I sure am so damn exhausted with crying myself to sleep for eleven days straight. He isn't going to turn around and love me again, like I thought he would. I thought it was enough to just keep myself in the picture, to put myself out there for him. I wanted to believe it was worth every tear and getting sick, but seeing myself pale every morning with misery, I don't think it's such a good idea anymore. In fact, I hate it.

I guess I have to agree with John: it isn't fun now. And I want off.

_February 13_

Rogue came by to see how I was doing. She changed my ice and we talked a little only because I was too tired to carry on a real conversation. And then when she had stopped chatting about her day, I told her about my decision to drop John for good.

She was surprised, I could tell.

"It's not as easy as yah think if yah want tah change your mind about him."

I got a little annoyed. Wasn't she the one who wanted me to stop killing myself over John? "It's not worth it anymore."

"Wow, yah change your mind as fast as he does...no offense." She saw me snarling. "Look, Wanda, Ah think you should do dis gradually."

"Thanks for the opinion, but I'm thinking of just dropping him." She wasn't satisfied with that answer so I tried clearing it up. "If I live with what memories I have of him, I don't think I can go on living at all." It was a shoe-in for my pride: I would continue to exist without a second thought about John. It seemed foolproof—so why was Rogue still bothered?

"Wanda, don't be rash. Think it over."

"But I have!" I put a hand to my forehead. "He's making me do this, you know. I need to get him out of my life so I can move on like he did."

"You can't just give up…"

"I tried, Rogue. I really did." There is no more hope. He won't have me and I can't keep killing myself over him.

It just wouldn't be right for either of us to go on like we have.

_February 14_

Agatha Harkness herself came to see me today. I was lying in bed, enjoying the peace, when I was awoken by an old, cracking voice: "Where is she? I won't stand for this at all." When I sat up in bed, there she was, holding her trusty black purse and a stick I always thought was a broom.

"Wanda Maximoff! What are you doing sick in bed? When I heard from Raven from Mr. Alvers over there"—she pointed Lance out—"that you were sick in bed, I got it in me to come visit you and see for myself." She put down her bag and gave me a dirty look. "Who ever thought the great Scarlet Witch would allow herself to get sick?"

"I didn't want to get sick," I said, annoyed. "It just happened, Ms. Harkness." She immediately took up her stick and hit me with it. Now I understand what its purpose was.

"Nothing just_ happens_, Ms. Maximoff. Lucky for you, everything can be reversed." She rummaged through her purse; I heard a few bottles clinking during her search. "Now, what exactly do you have?"

I thought about it. "Stuffy nose, cold, cough, and that post-nasal drip stuff."

"Bah! Easy to cure." She pulled out a bright blue bottle containing a mysterious liquid from her bag. "Drink this down." She removed the cork and it actually fizzled.

Looking at it, I decided the potion wasn't the least bit appetizing. "All of it?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"I can just about force it down you if you make me, Ms. Maximoff. Now go on—and no vomiting any of it." She waited for me to finish.

A nauseous sensation followed inside of me as she took back the empty bottle but then it disappeared along with my sickness.

"All better. I knew you couldn't stand being in bed that long…how long has it been anyway?" she asked me, as if curing colds was normal for her.

"Five days."

"Too long—much to do. Come up, we must talk." She threw off the sheets for me and I rolled out of bed. "Look at you, all disheveled. You've gotten thinner, haven't you?" I shrugged and guessed so. "It's not becoming, Ms. Maximoff. Remind me to bring my elixir for gaining weight." I made a mental note to purposely forget to tell her. Meanwhile, she had seated herself on a nearby chair and was poking the fireplace with her stick.

I offered to turn it on, but she swatted the log and it immediately lit. Made another mental note to learn how to do that.

"Ah, I see you still have my spell book," she said, peering up at my bookcase. I shrugged again, and didn't have the heart to tell her I don't do well with spells. Taking the book in her hands, she opened it on her lap.

"Ms. Harkness," I said, trying to be polite, "may I ask what was in that cure you gave me for my cold?"

She waved me away with her hand. "Nothing big, Ms. Maximoff. Just toad tongues and the such." I felt a little sick until she reminded me there would be no retching on the carpet. Giving me a curious look, Ms. Harkness suddenly took my arm with her firm grip. "But I don't think it's done much, has it, Ms. Maximoff?" Pulling me close to her face, she studied my countenance. "Raven also mentioned you falling for the local madman—St. John is it?"

I gulped. "How much do you know?"

She released my arm and leaned back in her chair. "Enough. My dear, when one has a broken heart like yours, no potion is too strong to help you forget." She unfolded her reading spectacles and flipped through the enormous book on her tiny lap. "So what kind of revenge would you like this time? We could turn him into a leech…"

"I don't want to do anything to him, Ms. Harkness." She looked up from her reading and raised an eyebrow.

"Of course. Two years ago you would have killed him in a heartbeat. Now," she took off her spectacles and glared at me, "you will allow yourself to become miserable for one measly man. A _mad_ man, even. Yes, yes, you've changed a lot in two years. Especially your weight—too skinny." My heart was beaten and all she could talk about was my weight.

Ms. Harkness continued to pursue the whole potion topic dealing with my love life. "Well, how about something for you?" She offered. "I've got a quick poison if you intend to commit suicide—but I wouldn't recommend it. Too much twitching involved. Or, we could do a little mending of the heart." She pulled out of her purse and thread and needle. "It's the old-fashioned way (which, by the way, is the best method), and it doesn't hurt as much as it looks."

I took one glance and told her to forget it. "Two years ago you would have considered suicide and the like also…" she muttered, but proceeded to put everything away. Agatha let me think for awhile as I focused my mind on the fire for a good time. All that talk about forgetting made me remember what I told Rogue. I was sick of John. If only I could fully put him out of my mind…

Finally, I turned to my mentor. "Get him out of my head," I said, quietly but firmly. Ms. Harkness looked at me thoughtfully.

"I wondered when you'd say the word," she replied, going back to her spell book. "Memory…forgetfulness…ah, here it is." She put the book on my desk and pointed to a page. "This is the answer to all your problems." It wasn't a spell, but a picture of Mastermind and his phone number.

"Him!" That was my lone response during my dumb silence.

"He's the best there is with diluting your memories," she answered, gathering her things. "Come let's drop by his place."

"I don't know." He was involved with John and the whole memory fiasco, and I had second thoughts about letting Mastermind toy with my mind too. Ms. Harkness saw me hesitate and scoffed.

"Fine, think it over, changed Wanda. You aren't as hasty as I remember, or as fat. I'll come back when you've made up your mind."

Watching her get up suddenly made me want to take her arm and hold her back.

"Wait, please, Ms. Harkness." She turned slightly. "I'll go—tomorrow, first thing in the morning."

"Won't do. Mastermind likes dusk. I'll come by around dusk and we'll go together."

We agreed on that. I feel uneasy and apprehensive, but this is what's best for both John and me.

At least, I hope so.

_February 15_

Agatha took me to see the Mastermind himself. She said she had made an appointment yesterday as soon as she left the House. And this night I found myself trudging through the streets bordering Bayville into a small cottage of a house. As soon as we were by the front door, she thrust something into my arms. It was a jar of instant coffee. I meant to ask what that was all about but she didn't give me a chance to say anything. Pulling me after her, we went into the hut.

Ms. Harkness did not even need to knock—she went right in. And I followed blindly. The room smelled of cooked liver and brimstone and something gone rotten. I shifted the jar of instant coffee into one arm and covered my nose and mouth with the other.

"Mastermind, it's Agatha Harkness here with Scarlet Witch," called Ms. Harkness into the darkness. There came a rustling sound from the corner and out popped the man himself.

"_Who dares come into my home?" _He asked, coming towards us. I clutched the coffee jar tighter. But before he could stand near us, Agatha took out her stick and let him have it.

"I've made an appointment, you dimwit," she replied, after smacking him a few times. He cowered into a squat and took out a shiny black book.

"Ah yes," he said, after flipping through the pages, not glancing at any of them. "I've been expecting you." He threw the book behind him and it hit God-knows-what as he went into what seemed like the kitchen. "Is there anything I can get you? Water, perhaps?" He opened the cupboards and I caught a glimpse of thousands of instant oatmeal boxes piled up inside.

"That's fine, Mr. Wyngarde. We've come only to negotiate." Ms. Harkness moved a chair close by with her stick as Mastermind brought over a cup and sat in front of us in his plastic covered sofa.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Ms. Maximoff," he told me, but I don't recall ever meeting him (2). Paling, he retracted his greeting and corrected himself, telling me that his memory wasn't what it had been and that he took me for someone else. He wasn't very good at lying at all. "Tell me," he went on, "what I can do for the Scarlet Witch."

"Well…" I started, but Agatha butt in.

"She wants you to erase her memory."

"Erase?" He leaned forward and took a good look at me. "I don't erase. I _replace._ Get it straight or you might as well forget the appointment." He started to snarl, but Ms. Harkness took up her stick and threatened him with it.

"She's the Scarlet Witch. She can kill you before you can do anything to her." Her mouth tilted to the side and she sighed. "But she's not as she should be."

Mastermind sat back and looked a little skeptical. "Well, I don't know. I mean, my powers aren't as they once were. I used to make whole cities disappear by my illusions. At least, I thought so." He smoothed out his side burns and drank something from his cup. When he saw me looking, Mr. Wyngarde offered me instant milk, but I refused. Never before had I heard of instant milk until now.

"I'm not into the whole 'fresh' food," he explained.

"He's a little paranoid," Ms. Harkness told me. This got Mastermind a little upset.

"I am NOT paranoid! I'm just very specific sometimes." Sometimes? Give me a break. He has a plastic covered sofa, for Heaven's sake.

"Usually it's the other way around and people prefer fresh food," she went on. "But that's off subject. We want Ms. Maximoff's memory _replaced_, if you will."

"Well, that's all doable. But I will have to charge a fee and tip."

"That's why we brought this," my mentor went on. She made me hold up the instant coffee. So that's what it was for.

Mastermind actually jumped up. Never before had I ever seen him this excited—he was twitching like Father after he's had his morning buzz. "Is that Folgers Instant? _The_ instant coffee?"

"Of course it is! You can't find this in those Italian shops along the Bayville River." Well, duh. Hasn't Mastermind ever heard of Vons Supermarket? Apparently not. He could use some coupons. And an air freshener for his house wouldn't hurt either.

Mastermind got up and took the coffee from my arms. After examining the jar and its contents, he steadily approved and told us we'd get my memory _replaced_ as soon as possible.

"I could even do it now, if you'd like." It took a little while to register in my mind. I was already planning on getting out as soon as possible. I always thought Mastermind was this huge, scary person with sideburns bursting out of his face and had a bad twitching problem. I found out today that he was all that plus obsessed with instant food. Ms. Harkness had to nudge me with her stick to get me out of deep thought.

But I couldn't make my decision. All I could think about was _what was I doing there to begin with?_ So I told them I couldn't do it tonight. Made up the excuse I was too lethargic and didn't feel like getting my memory zapped. So Agatha said we'd come back soon, and Mastermind told her that was all right, just as long as he could keep the instant coffee.

So there you have it, dear diary. My chance to let go has officially gotten the better of me. I should just curl up and die somewhere. But it could be worse—I mean, I could be obsessed with instant food too.

_February 16_

Rogue invited me to the Gotham Skating Rink tomorrow since she heard my cold has gotten better. She also told me to rethink my decision about John. I have. I called Ms. Harkness and told her I'd meet her tomorrow evening to see Mastermind—and that's that.

_February 17_

I went to see John.

He was out of his cell again on good behavior. At first, he did not even look at me—we were a few yards away from his group, him on a stump and me standing a few feet from him.

I told him of my plans to go to the skating rink later today and wondered aloud about how cold it was. He snorted and started to walk back to show he didn't care.

I stood my ground and called after him that this was the last time he'd ever see me again. He stopped and finally faced me, eyes threatening and stance stiff.

"I just wanted to visit you one more time," I continued. He wanted me to go on—for once, he was interested. My heart ached to have him but my mind told me to carry on with my speech. "I'm going to Mastermind tonight to get my memory erased or whatever he does with his powers." I was nervous under John's gaze.

I felt I needed to explain myself, so I did. "I just want to give up on us as easily as you did." I was trying hard not to cry—and boy, was it difficult. "I've said all I've needed to say. I don't know what it means to love you anymore. You don't give me any reason to love you, to know you. I think we're both tired of this game. I don't deserve what you've put me through, so I'm going to leave and I'm not looking back."

He did not say anything. He only shrugged his shoulders and walked back to his prison group.

And so dear diary, this was how we ended. It was painful, but at least it's over. Now, maybe I can move on.

* * *

(1) Little gag referring to Rogue's Diary. I would think Rogue knows exactly what Wanda's going through. Just a hunch I have. 

(2) Playing off the episode when Mastermind "erases" Wanda's memory. Or _replaces_ it—I'm not sure.

* * *

Got it in me that I should respond to my reviewers. Just for kicks. And because I now have time to. 

**Goldylokz:** Thanks for the feedback! I remember you from my Rogue's Diary days. Wow, those were so long ago…Glad you thought last chapter was awesome. Because last time I checked, awesome is a good thing.

**EE's Skysong:** When I first read your review, I thought you were referring to the second time they kissed. Well, whatever, as long as you're happy. Teach me to do the boogaloo!

**Trentaholic:** When I first read your last review, I thought it was about time to update. And then when I updated, I got another review from you and I thought, I need to update to get Jenna to review. And about not getting many reviews: I used to mind. But I realized that I was writing for those who truly come back, the really loyal readers. Readers like you. So thanks for that, and I hope you keep coming back for more.

**L'ange-Sans-Ailes:** Thank you, thank you for your review. I hope my update came sooner than later as usually expected from me.

**Pyro Lady:** Oops. Read your review again and everything you did not want was in this chapter. That's why there's another one coming to clear this whole mess up. Just for you.


	11. And Then There Was You

The Adventures of Wanda Maximoff

By: Ariesque

Rated: PG or PG-13

Genre: Humor/Romance

Cautions: Mild language and violence if you may.

Disclaimer: Do not own X-Men Evo, or Arkham Ayslum.

A/N: I just hate having to do this, but here's the ending. I have to admit I've had the most fun writing Wanda's diary, and I do hope you all can join me for my next fic also featuring Jonda. Thanks for all the support and here's to John and Wanda!

* * *

_February 18_

I had a dream that Father got blown up on a spaceship, Pietro dug himself a hole to China, and I was walking down the aisle at my wedding in a frumpy yellow dress while Jack Johnson sat on a stool with his guitar and sang "We're Better Together."

I'll tell you one thing: I never listen to Jack Johnson. So, I figured it was time to wake up.

Found myself in the med lab hooked up to so much equipment that I wanted to hide behind the covers until I realized I was already there. I was about to scream for help when I noticed someone sitting next to me. It was the Professor with his bald head, looking very shiny and worried this morning.

"She's awake," he informed someone else. I turned my head to find Mr. McCoy at my other side. He bent over and checked my pupils.

"She's alive," he replied, after awhile.

"I'm also listening," I informed them, but they ignored me and scribbled something down. "Was I the experiment for some teeth implants? Or did you replace my eyes?" I was joking, but at the same time scared they would actually tell me they did. "Because I've always wanted green eyes, but if you give me hazel, I'd accept that."

"My, we talk a lot for someone who's been in a coma for three days," Mr. McCoy whispered.

I blinked. "Coma? I've been in a coma?"

"I thought I just said that," he replied and I wanted to hex him out of the building.

"Why am I here? What's happened?" I knew I sounded dumb, but I didn't exactly know what was going on.

"Well," said Xavier, taking off the ivy, "why don't you tell us the last thing you remember."

Remember? I sat up slowly and shook my head. "I…I was skating at the Gotham Skating Rink. I didn't know how to skate so I kept falling over…Kurt—that boy had to help me up. Rogue, Remy, Kitty, and Piotr were also there. We were just skating the whole time."

"That's pretty accurate," Mr. McCoy said, and Xavier held up his hand to him and urged me to go on.

"And then, the Boys came. They were mad because I had gone to see John that morning. And I got into a fight with them…" I held my forehead. "Oh, it hurts to think." Xavier put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Tomorrow then. You've been through much; it's better to rest." He motioned for Mr. McCoy to leave. "You can tell us later." Before he passed my bed entirely, Xavier took something out. "The Boys send their love—and your diary." He handed you to me, still locked and secure, before leaving.

The fluorescent lights turned off and I went back to sleep, waking up only to write in you.

_February 19_

It's warm in this med lab. I've rejected the blankets brought in and insist on the thin sheets. Xavier came by again and I told him what I could remember.

"Lance had started a side argument with Kitty and Piotr, and they wanted no trouble, but you know how Lance is, always has to get his way. So when Kitty and Piotr turned away, he got mad and shook the place, sending everyone skating to the floor. And then there was this horrible cracking noise from everywhere. People were screaming and I saw the X-Men start to help others off the rink. I did what I could. But then when I went back into the rink to see if anyone remained, I fell through. A few terrible moments in the water made me recognize I was going to drown, because I can't swim. And then everythingwent black and I ended up in here."

Xavier turned off the tape recorder. He checked my pulse for the second time that day and thanked me for my statement.

"And you have no recollection of being saved?" I thought about it and shook my head.

"Not a thing. But I wouldn't have minded dying either." Xavier turned to me with a curious look on his face. "I mean, I've thought about it, and Ms. Harkness would never approve of me dying, or lying here all day, come to think of it. I'm sure that whichever the case may be, she'll always have a certain potion which will bring me to life again, whether or not I want it."

Xavier gave me a weak smile. He must think me strange by now. "Your Father is home from Bermuda and I have told him of your condition." I put my head into the pillow and let out a terrible sigh. Now I know why I should have drowned. "He will see you soon enough."

"Oh, can't you keep him away?" I was extremely exasperated with all circumstances and I didn't need him to come and ruin any more of my life. "I was doing just fine until he forced himself back into the picture."

"Well, I'll try, for your sake," Xavier said, wheeling away from my bed, "but it will be no easy task. I mean, the man wears a cape."

And tell me that's not insane.

_February 20_

"What a pity. She was so pretty before she went in." I looked up from reading the latest Entertainment Weekly to find the Boys standing not far from my bed, looking at me with sheepish stares. "Oh! She still has a face," interjected Todd and they all laughed. For that, I threw the magazine at them.

"I'm not changed at all, Boys," I informed them, as I rested my head on my hand, "in fact, I can still hex you around the world faster than your head can spin." We hugged and they wondered how I was doing. "I'm breathing aren't I? But I came to at the wrong time: I've heard Father's back with my wretched twin."

Lance rested a hand on my arm and apologized for almost killing me.

"Don't be sorry, Alvers," I returned, smirking. "I think I am even better, thank you very much." We laughed and I waved away the possibility of seeing Father again. "Tell him I believe we can exist under the same roof, but if he ever crosses me again, I will have to kill him." There is something else I cannot put my finger on. This whole coma thing is wearing off, and I'm remembering things before I dropped in that rink. But not everything, I fear.

_February 21_

Rogue came in and threw her arms around me. "We were so worried!" She brushed away my bangs with her gloved hands and then threw her arms around me again. "Killed! Drowned! Ah really thought dat was dah end of yah!" She laughed and pinched my arms. "Look at yah! Wanda, yah really are a witch, cheatin' death lahke dat!" She sat back and got a good look at me. "Well, Wanda, has dah cold ice made yah mute? Say somethin'!"

"What's to say?" I asked, nervously. "Was I out like a light?"

"For three days!" She hit me playfully. "What a scare! When he carried yah tah the ambulance, Ah thought…"

"He?" I interrupted. Rogue looked at me, pained suddenly.

"Remy," she finally answered decidedly. But it was like she wasn't even sure about who saved me. I gave her a smile and held her gloved hands in mine. "He's here tah see yah." Remy didn't even wait to be called in—he greeted me with a smart smirk which never fails to make me blush.

"Wanda! Alive!" He came over and gave me a hug. "See, Chere, and y' thought she wouldn't make it."

"Ah never said dat," she drawled, pushing him away.

"Well, I want to thank you for saving my life," I said, smiling gratefully at Remy. But his stare was blank.

"I didn't take y' out of the water…"

"But—I saw yah put her in the ambulance…" Rogue started, confused. I sat back, tired out.

"Look at what y' did, Chere," Remy muttered, gesturing at me. "You've done more damage, makin' her think." He took his girl by the arm and told me he'd be back. And they haven't returned since.

_February 22_

Woke up in the middle of the night, to an argument going outside my room. Xavier wasarguing someone, and it looked like he was winning.

"…Can I at least see her?" This was not Xavier. It was hard to decipher the voice, but it might have been one of the X-Men.

"No, she's not ready." That was Xavier, and he sounded pretty annoyed.

"I thought I could see her in a few days."

"She's not ready to take it."

"Did she…did she at least ask for me?"

A pause. I craned my neck towards the door. "No." Some movement. I held my breath, wanting to learn more. "Besides, you're keeping her awake."

Nothing gets past Xavier. And sure enough he wheeled himself in, told me to get back to sleep, and closed the door behind him.

_February 23_

Figured it was Father who asked for me last night. Well, I'm glad Xavier didn't let him in; else I'd have to start hexing things around. Take that, coward!

_February 24_

Ms. Harkness visited me this morning. She smacked me good for almost dying, and when I told her I could always come back to life with her help, she smacked me some more.

"Miracle pills are too hard to put together. I'm glad you're just lethargic for I wouldn't be able to hit you." She left me some potion to gain back my strength and bananas for potassium. But before she left, she told me I didn't make my appointment to Mastermind that fateful day.

"Appointment?" I was a little dull in the memory. So she jogged it by prescribing another anecdote.

"You were supposed to erase your memory of St. John Allerdyce. You know, the _mad_ man." I thought about it.

"Oh, yes, the _mad_ man." A pain in my chest surfaced and I looked away. "You know, I never thought about him 'til you mentioned that."

"Well, Mastermind just wanted to know if you still want it done. He's still got the coffee, remember?"

I sighed, suddenly wanting to be alone. "Yes. Yes I do."

"I'll call tomorrow. Glad you're alive. And here's the weight-gaining potion. Devil knows you need it." She left me so tired, I fell asleep. But I haven't forgotten about John or my pain.

_February 25_

Father came to see me. He was dressed in his cape and carrying the matching helmet.

I sat up, defiant. "I figured it had to come to this." He looked at me with an impertinent countenance.

"You know how long I've been trying to get into this filthy place? Practically the whole week!"

"I know what you want. You want to tell me you told me so. All that love stuff is crap and look what it gets people into. But I'll have you know that I've moved on. I don't need love. I mean, look at you. You don't love anybody but yourself, and you still go on with life. You've got yourself a grumpy daughter, Brotherhood Boys who can't even clean their rooms let alone help you with world domination, and an obsequious son who can't take tests without lucky socks. Not to mention every other country which won't take you seriously when you declare war." I sat back, ready for the fire.

But he surprised me. After taking a swig from his small bottle of liquor, he shot me a look that meant death or something close to it. "Sorry Daughter. I can't have you being this pitiful. No Daughter of Erik Lehnsherr is going down in history as a world-class mope. I'll have you on your feet, or my mutant name isn't Magneto!" He said this so heroically, that I half-expected Pietro to appear and start clapping for him. Folding my arms across my chest, I glared at him.

"What're you gonna do then? I'm not a sucker for love. Dammit, I'm the Scarlet Witch. I don't know how to love anyone. You can't get any better than that."

My speechmade Father angry. "This isn't the end of it, Daughter!" He raised a fist. "You'll know that you can't get rid of your old man that easily!" And with a gallant flip of his cape, he was gone.

_February 26_

Father came back. I was sitting up in bed, looking for that Entertainment Weekly I had thrown at the Boys a few days ago, when he entered the room, his cape flying awkwardly behind him.

"Daughter, I thought about what you said yesterday, and half of it didn't make a darn sense, but I figured there can't be two hapless, blood-thirsty persons in this family. I mean, I'm at the top of my game." Yeah, go on thinking that, Father. "I can't afford to be overthrown by my own Daughter. So I've decided to let you love instead. Because that'll keep you at your own level."

"What do you mean love? I hope Creed isn't behind you, ready to ask my hand in marriage."

"Actually, I figured worse." And then a horrible, amazing thing happened. St. John with his clear blue eyes and shock of orange hair came in, looking weary and nervous. I actually let my jaw drop. "You kids have fun," Father wished, and closed the door after him.

It was far worse than awkward. I straightened the hospital gown on me and tried looking decent. He in turn gave me a feeble smile.

"It's all right," I said, waving my visitor away, "you don't have to stand there like an idiot. If you leave now, it'll save us both the embarrassment and trouble." I turned to the other side and resumed my search for the lost magazine.

"Leave?" He said this so incredulously that I had to look over at him. Pyro seemed so frail that I wanted to trade places with him. "Your Father comes into my cell, raving and ranting like a crazy person, telling the officials that I was harmless and saved your life, and had to be dragged here just to see you, and you're telling me to leave!"

"I'm afraid so," I said, resolutely. "I don't want your company at all."

He stood there, a little mystified. "I've come tah say…"

"Please stop talking." I gave him a stern look. "You didn't want to hear me when I came to you, got sick for you, and you expect me to listen to what you got to say? I remember everything you put me through and as soon as I get out of here, I'm going to see Mastermind and end this once and for all." I had found the Entertainment Weekly and was determined to start reading without further ado.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed John still in the room, and when I met his gaze, I found he had paled a good deal. Well, good. He deserves the cold shoulder treatment after what he's done with me.

"So that's it," he said, quietly. "Can't I even apologize…"

"Look, I'm sorry if you thought you could just come back and tell me your regrets. But I'm through with all of this—please, make this easy on both of us and just leave." I put my head down to read the magazine on my lap until I heard the door shut. John is gone and I guess that's that.

So how come I still feel like I was just run over by a monster truck?

Must remember to ask Xavier to up my medication.

_February 27_

Pietro came by to make amends. I smacked him before he could run away, but when he did run for his life,my twincame back and laid a red dress across the bed. A peace gift, he said, and got the hell out of there before I could retort. It's a pretty thing with a silk bow and hem that reaches to my knees. A random gift, but it won him brownie points despite the fact that he's such a rotten brother.

Tomorrow I go home.

_February 28_

As I was getting ready to go, Rogue came in to help me carry my things into Father's limo. She asked me how I was and complemented me on the dress Pietro gave me.

But before I could exit the med lab, the girl grabbed me at the elbow and whispered, "So it's true? You turned away John?"

I was both startled and annoyed at the question. "Of course I did, Rogue. I can't forgive him any—I've rescheduled my appointment with Mastermind." Actually, Agatha did it for me; I'm to see Mastermind tomorrow.

Rogue shook her head, those white bangs of hers falling into her face. "Forget Mastermind for a sec, Wandy. Look: Ah've talked to John. He does care fer yah…"

"What's your point?" I butt in, not particularly happy with her taking that Aussie's side.

"Tell me truthfully, Wandy. Tell me yah don't love him anymore and we'll drop it."

I looked her straight in the eye and blubbered I didn't really know. "But I've made up my mind. I won't bother with John from now on…" I started picking up my bags while moving to the door.

"Remy told me he was the one who saved yah from drowning." I stopped dead in my tracks.

"That's impossible." It really was. I mean, Arkham isn't exactly the easiest prison to escape from.

"Well, he used a distraction," Rogue explained. "There're fires everywhere in that asylum." I turned to face her. "He ran right after yah told him you'd get rid of him. It pulled him to his senses. And when he saw you drop into that pond—he knew you couldn't swim—he couldn't just let yah die. He went in right after yah. Brought yah up an' everythin'. Remy said it was an impressive rescue." She was rocking on her feet and I felt as though the room was whirling. "Arkham took him right back. He didn't even have a chance to catch his breath. Xavier has been corresponding with the asylum, getting them to ease his sentence. But your Father went in there and actually convinced them to release him. Now isn't that something…"

I interrupted: "But why wouldn't he talk to me…even look at me…"

"Wanda," she said, simply, "you're not the only one with pride issues." I really wanted to hex myself into the gurney a couple of times for making him leave two days ago. No wonder he looked so tired: he had no chance to recover. I suddenly wanted to see him, but it was too late. He'd never forgive me. I mean, even I wouldn't forgive myself.

_Later_

Rogue rode in the limo with me. We talked minimally and though we didn't mention John, he was on both of our minds. The Boys held a surprise party for my return. They blew up plenty of colorful balloons with "Welcome Back Wandy" scrawled on each of them and bought about a hundred pizza boxes which filled up two vans. There were tons of friends and only Father and my evil Twinwho I could care less about anyway,but I did not see John. He really is gone after all.

_Later_

I snuck out after Fred served the gigantic carrot cake with a massive picture of my face on it, and feeling rather lonesome and depressed, went downtown, bought a Mocha Latte from the nearest Starbucks and headed for Concorde. It was cold without my sweater and the snow was really coming down in clumps. I sat on the ledge and thought about John and I was on the verge of crying myself to death when the door suddenly swung open and there revealed the pyromaniac, looking as desperate to get away as I did.

Occasionally, Life could be both cruel and pleasant at exactly the same time.

He was surprised to see me and quickly tried to explain himself. "I'm sorry, love. I thought no one was here." He proceeded to close the door, but suddenly burst into view once more. "I'm glad to see you're better. I just came to see if I left anything here; I'll be off now." He closed the door after him.

I couldn't help myself and called out: "John?"

He opened the door again instantly. "Yes?"

"Where will you go?" He came through the opening and stood before me.

"I was thinkin' 'bout Australia. I'd like to see her again."

"That's…" He looked up at me with those clear blue eyes of his, and I almost tore in two. "That's far."

He nodded. "Yes. Suppose so. It's nice this time of year, if I remember correctly."

"When will you be back?" I was buying time, but then again he wasn't really trying to get away.

"I'm not really sure."

I brought my legs to my chest. "Well…" He glanced at me, and I shivered. "Good luck then."

He smiled. "Thanks." He turned to leave. But I couldn't stand him going away like that. I called after him again.

"Rogue told me everything." Pyro looked at me over his shoulder and I stumbled with my words: "I'm sorry about before: I-I was rash because I was hurt. I realize now I should have listened and…and I just wanted you to know that." I suddenly stood up; his eyes followed my movement. "You can leave now, but I warn you:if you say you won't come back, I'll just throw myself over the edge and get it over with. And don't underestimate a crazy girl like me, St. John Allerdyce. I mean it." He gazed at me with sparkling eyes.

"I save yah from drowning so dat yah can kill yourself with one jump? What a waste." John shook his head and smiled. "I'll hafta come after yah then." I was a little speechless on my part because I did not expect him to understand my threatsat all. "I came to see yah before, but Xavier wouldn't let me in," John went on, his coat billowing in the February wind. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"So you forgive me?" I asked. He shrugged in response.

"Yes. And do yah forgive me?" I paused before nodding. "So come down here. You're makin' me nervous, love." He offered me his hand and I immediately took it. We stood in each other's arms for what seemed like forever until I asked if he were still leaving.

"Well, that depends." He gave me a stern look. "Would you love a madman like me? Just say the word and I'll walk out of your life forever…" I held him tighter. "…or tell me to stay and I'll do just that."

"Then stay," I said, and kissed him. "Sure you're _mad_ and all, but you're _my_ madman and that makes all the difference."

He laughed before giving me a lengthy kiss. "Wanda Maximoff, I'm only_ mad_ because I fell in love with _you_."

"Yes, I realize that." I put my head on his shoulder; I swear he smelled like burning firewood. "You don't mind the Boys or picking fights with Todd and Movie Marathons and chasing pigeons in the Bayville Square or the fact that I can't cook to save our souls?" He laughed and stroked my cheek with a gentle hand.

"'Course not. I prefer pizza any day."

I gasped. "What about Father? He'd never let it go if I come home with you--he always goes back on what he says." To my surprise, John laughed again and gave me another kiss.

"I wouldn't worry 'bout that, love. I managed to get him to sign an agreement so I could date yah. He can't dispute somethin' put down in writin.' " Leave it up to a madman to do something smart like that.

Well, dear diary, I think it all turned out okay after all. I mean, sure I still got an evil person for a Father, and I can't cook or embroider for beans, but at least I got the Boys and Rogue and Remy and just recently, John.

Father's gone off again to declare world domination at the upcoming NATO conference. We're holding a drinking contest when it airs for every time he mentions "mutants of mass destruction" and we're also placing bets on how many times he flips his cape.

I have a good feeling about him flippingit fifty times. Here's to hoping I'm right for once.

* * *

And a few responses to my loyal reviewers: 

EE's Skysong: Yes, yes. Mastermind does look like a freaky monkey-man. It's the sideburns! Hmm...I've been called a sadist before and I'm sure it can't be good, but if it makes you happy, than by all means, I am a Sadist. The boogaloo rocks BTW!

L'ange-Sans-Ailes: I think you figured like Agatha. See what love does to a person like Wanda? It actually calmed her down...glad you enjoyed it and hope you can stop by again!

Loneraven: Thanks for the review, sorry for the heart break. This chapter might've helped, I hope.

Goldylokz: It wasn't over, but now it is sobs. Never really saw what was written in Sabrina's spellbook. My guess is that it couldn't have been as cool (or as heavy) as Agatha's.

Trentaholic: Thanks for the two reviews! (Fanfiction lets you do that?) amazing...Hope you aren'ttoo tired from "touring"--that must have been good...andplease don't kill me for ending this story. I mean, there will be more Jonda...hopefully, soon...

Pyro Lady: Well, two out of three of fulfilling your hopes is better than none at all.

Oh, and by the way, I love you all. Here's to Jonda and wishing to seeing you all again!


End file.
